Konoha ou Poudlard ?
by harrypottermanga
Summary: crossover narutoharrypotter:harry est élevé par un ninja du village caché de konoha mais lorsque ses gènes de sorciers font surface... Slash SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

**POUDLARD OU KONOHA ?**

1- 

PROLOGUE 

Au pays du feu, dans un village caché nommé Konoha, une réunion se tenait à la salle des conseils en présence du troisième Hokage, Sarutobi. Un vieil homme, ninja, le meilleur du pays du feu. Les aspirants ninjas de classe supérieurs se tenaient autour de lui l'air perplexe. En effet personne n'avait daigné à leur expliquer le sujet de ce conseil, seul le Hokage le savait.  
- Mes amis, je vous ai réunis afin de vous faire part d'une nouvelle très importante.  
Un brouhaha s'éleva de toute part venant des ninjas. De quoi le Hokage parlait il ?  
- Qu'elle est cette nouvelle maître Hokage ? Interrogea un ninja ayant un bandage à l'arrête du nez.  
- Nos espions nous ont rapporté qu'une grande puissance maléfique a disparut de la surface de la terre il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela !  
Un silence stupéfait accompagna cette nouvelle.  
- Vous pensez que Orochimaru serait mort ?  
Sarutobi eut un triste sourire.  
- Malheureusement non, il ne s'agit pas d'Orochimaru, le chakra de cette personne était faîte d'une matière différente à la nôtre. De plus on le soupçonne d'avoir été bien plus puissante que celle d'Orochimaru.  
Un homme se leva.  
- Bien plus puissante et en plus différente ? Seul un démon peut être aussi ignoble !  
- Je ne pense pas, de plus d'après nos informations, le sujet de la perte de ce chakra et un bambin pas plus âgé que d'une année.  
Un ange passa. Tous les aspirants avaient la bouche grande ouverte.  
- Mais...c'est impossible ! Un bambin d'un an ne pourrait...  
- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Nous devons le rapporter au village avant que cette nouvelle soit parvenue aux oreilles d'Orochimaru. Si jamais il met la main sur l'enfant, nous pourrons dire adieu à nos chances de le vaincre.  
Tous acquiescèrent devant l'horrible possibilité.  
- Je confit cette mission de rang A à Kakashi Hatake.  
Un homme aux cheveux gris en bataille, au visage cachait ainsi que son ½il gauche par un bandeau avec la feuille de Konoha se leva.  
- Très bien, je ferai au plus vite.  
- Parfait, l'enfant se trouve au Royaume-Uni plus précisément à Godric Hollow. C'est une ville très connue, tu pourras toujours demander au passant le chemin.  
Kakashi hocha de la tête.  
- Tu peux y aller, un avion t'attend à la sortie du village. Bonne chance !  
- Merci, maître Hokage, dit il avant de disparaître. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Le Survivant 

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il ne se trouvait dans Godric Hollow et toujours aucune trace du fameux enfant. Au moins il y avait un point positif dans tous cela. Tout les enfants et les adultes étaient déguisés en monstres, sorciers, fantômes entrain de récolter des bonbons de porte en porte. En effet on était le soir du 31 octobre. Personne ne faisait attention aux habilles de Kakashi qui étaient des plus étranges pour des gens non ninja.  
Kakashi longea la rue tout en regardant avec amusement les enfants le menacer de maléfices sous peine qu'il n'avait pas un bonbon en poche.  
Au bout d'un moment, il arriva devant un grand manoir, la ruelle était vide de tout signe de vie. Etrange pour un soir d'Halloween non ?  
Le ninja s'avança de plus près. La serrure avait été forcée. Le c½ur battant, il s'engouffra dans le manoir. Un kunaï en main, il atterrit dans le hall.  
Le corps d'un homme élancé aux cheveux en bataille noir et des yeux noisette ouvert de stupeur, les bras en croix tenant fermement une baguette en bois, gisait au sol.  
Kakashi se pencha sur le corps. Il examina son pouls. Il était bel et bien mort. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Et pourquoi diable cet homme tenait un bout de bois comme si sa vie en avait dépendus ? Peut être n'avait il pas eu le temps de prendre autre chose ? Pourtant, il y avait des tisonniers, des vases, et même des épées accrochées au mur.  
Une chose était sûre, quelqu'un l'avait tué. Cet homme n'était pas mort d'une quelconque crise cardiaque ou autre. Cela n'aurait pas de sens.  
Tenant toujours son arme, Kakashi monta les escaliers.  
- OUUUIIIINNN MMMAAAAMMMMAAANNNN !!!!!!  
- Quoi des cris de bébé ? Serait ce ?  
Sans plus attendre il courut vers la chambre d'où provenaient ses cris.  
En ouvrant la porte, il resta bouche bée. Une femme rousse était dans la même posture que l'homme en bas. Décidemment, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, le meurtrier était le mystérieux homme à la puissance maléfique et au chakra étrangement constitué.  
- MMMMAAAAMMMMAAAANNNN, PPPPAAAAPPPPPAAAA !!!!!  
Kakashi se tourna vers le fond de la salle. Un berceau aux allures raffinées s'y tenait. Le c½ur battant, le ninja s'y approcha.  
Dedans, un bébé âgé d'un an le regardait de ses grands yeux verts émeraude, des larmes coulant sur ses joues roses. Il avait exactement la même tignasse d'un noir de jais que l'homme mort en bas. Tout aussi ébouriffé. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrait le front.  
Le bambin lui adressa un sourire curieux. Kakashi se sentit littéralement fondre devant cette petite frimousse.  
Kakashi lui adressa un sourire ce qui fit rire le bébé. Celui-ci tendit ses petits bras avec espoir vers le ninja. Comprenant le message, Kakashi le prit dans ses bras.  
- Désolé si je ne sais pas bien m'y prendre, c'est la première fois que je prends un bébé dans mes bras.  
Le bambin mit sa tête dans le cou de Kakashi sans plus de cérémonie et fermis les yeux tombant dans les bras de Morphée.  
- Comment un être aussi fragile et insouciant a-t-il pus avoir assez de chakra pour faire disparaître un homme maléfique plus puissant qu'Orochimaru ?  
Kakashi jeta un coup d'½il au berceau, il y vit un petit écriteau entouré d'ange et d'ours en peluche accroché dessus. Il était marqué « Harry Potter ».  
- C'est donc comme cela que tu t'appelles ? Plutôt étrange comme nom. Un style très différent du nôtre.  
Il ne puit continuer ses réflexion qu'il entendit un grondement de moto.  
Une personne s'engouffra en catastrophe dans le hall.  
- CORNEDRUE, JAMES NON !  
Ne voulant pas tarder, Kakashi s'engagea dans une fenêtre d'où il sauta d'un saut. Atterrit en bas, il pus voir une moto garée devant le seuil du manoir.  
- Désolé qui que tu sois, je sens que tu ne veux pas de mal à Harry mais on m'a confié une mission et je ne peux échouer, dit il à voix haute sachant que l'homme aux long cheveux sombre ne l'entendrait pas.  
D'un bond il disparut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:HARRY POTTER PORTE DISPARUT 

Sirius et Hagrid déboulèrent dans le bureau du plus illustre sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci était un homme vieux de prés de cent cinquante ans. Il possédait une longue barbe argenté, des yeux bleus électriques habituellement remplient de malice, des lunettes en demi lune.  
Il était en réunion avec l'Ordre du phénix, association dévoué à servir le bien et anéantir le mal. Dumbledore en était le chef.  
En voyant le demi géant, Rubéus Hagrid, un homme de plus de deux à trois mètres de haut, avec une barbe noir lui mangeant la moitié du visage, deux yeux noirs et humides ressemblant à deux scarabées, portant un manteau en peau de taupe ; et Sirius Black, un bel homme, musclé aux cheveux long et noir, avec des yeux sombres et des traits rieurs ; s'avançaient avec les larmes aux yeux, le vieux sorcier se redressa, s'attendant au pire. Il prit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître deux sièges qui leur présentèrent.  
Sirius et Hagrid obéirent.  
- Allons mes amis, que c'est il passé ? Où est Harry ? James et Lily sont ils... ?  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sirius partit dans un sanglot incontrôlable.  
Minerva Mcgonagall, une vieille sorcière à l'allure sévère s'avança vers lui en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air accablée.  
- James...Lily...et Harry !  
Severus Rogue, un homme aux cheveux gras, à la peau pâle et au nez crochu, renifla d'un air méprisant. Tout le monde savait à quel point ses sentiments enverrent les Potter étaient des plus meurtrier. La mort de cette famille ne lui causait pas le moins du monde du remord ou de la tristesse.  
Même si il avait du mal à admettre, la perte du jeune Harry Potter était un peu plus grave. Depuis quelques heures il représentait le sauveur, le héros, l'espoir du monde sorcier. Depuis qu'il avait, par on ne sait quel miracle réduit à l'état de poussière le plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle. Lord Voldemort. Un être de sang froid ressemblant à un serpent aux yeux rouge et à la peau de craie.  
- Sirius, Hagrid, s'il vous plaît racontez nous ce que vous avez vu. Je vous en pris le temps presse, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme et sereine.  
Ravalant avec peine ses pleures, Sirius regarda le vieux sorcier avant de s'exclamer :  
- C'était horrible Albus, vraiment horrible. Quand je suis parti pour le manoir Potter afin de fêter Halloween avec ma famille, avec mon ami, mon frère, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, un truc, un pressentiment que je ne pouvais expliquer. Mais je n'y ai pas plus attention que ça. Quand je suis arrivé, mes craintes étaient confirmées. La porte avait été forcée par un puissant sortilège. Quand j'ai vu cela, je me suis précipité dans la maison et j'ai trouvé James...et Lily...  
Des larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues déjà marquées.  
- Continuez, encouragea Dumbledore.  
Sirius contempla un moment les objets d'astronomie flottant dans les airs dans le bureau du plus puissant sorcier. Essayant de s'apaiser par les sifflements que produisaient certains scrutoscopes.  
- Je me suis donc précipité vers le berceau de mon filleul. Mais il n'y était plus...  
Albus se dressa subitement comme électrocuté. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se jetaient des regards affolés. Cependant Sirius n'y fit pas attention.  
- Vous pouvez donc comprendre ma panique. J'ai couru comme un malade, fouillé toute la maison à sa rechercher avec l'espoir fou qu'il était partis de son berceau pour se dégourdir les pattes.  
- Effectivement un espoir fou, murmura Severus mais personne n'entendit hormis Dumbledore qui lui adressa un regard noir qui le cloua sur place.  
- Mais rien, reprit Sirius, rien, il avait disparut. Je me suis dis qu'en anéantissant Voldemort, Harry a dû disparaître en même temps que lui.  
Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était au bord du désespoir. La famille Potter n'existait plus, sa famille avait péris. Que pouvait il faire ?  
- Une chose me tracasse cependant, comment Voldemort...  
L'assemblée frémit.  
- ...a-t-il pus découvrir l'emplacement du lieu où résidait James, Lily et Harry ? N'étiez vous pas leur gardien du secret Sirius ? Demanda Albus. Une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
- Non, on avait changé à la dernière minute, comprenait, cela aurait été trop évident, c'était Peter...  
Soudain, tous s'illumina. Peter, le sale rat, avait vendu ses amis à Voldemort, il les avait trahis !  
Sirius serra les poings, ayant les jointures devenues blanches.  
- Je vais le tuer...TUER CE SALE RAT DE TRAITRE !!!  
- Allons Sirius je vous en pris. Nous devons nous préparez à une stratégie. Peter s'attendra à ce que nous le poursuivions.  
- Il va payer, PAYER !  
- TAIS TOI BLACK ! S'écria Severus.  
- TOI SERVILUS LA FERME ESPECE DE...  
- Suffit ! Ne nous emballons pas. En attendant nous ne savons pas où Harry a pus atterrir. De toutes les façons, il serait peu probable qu'il se trouve entre les mains de mangemorts. Et bien, même si cela ne me fait pas plaisir, il est vrai que la théorie de Sirius est beaucoup plus appropriée.  
Sirius baissa la tête.  
Dumbledore paraissait tellement vieux tout à coup.  
- Il ne le faut l'annoncer à la communauté sorcière.


	4. Chapter 4

4- UN PERE ?

Kakashi arriva devant les grandes portes du village de Konoha. Les gardes postaient en haut se penchèrent pour mieux voir le nouvel arrivant, quand ils reconnurent le ninja de classe supérieur, ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les portes.  
Kakashi entra, Harry dans ses bras somnolent.  
Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, les portes se refermèrent. L'un des gardes sauta du haut de son perchoir et vint à l'encontre de Kakashi.  
Il se pencha pour observer le tas de chiffon que le ninja portait. Tout à coup ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la stupeur.  
- Alors c'est lui ? Demanda t-il.  
Kakashi éclata de rire devant son air ahuri.  
- Oui, étonnant n'est ce pas ? S'enquit il.  
- Ho oui très ! Comment une telle puissance de chakra peut provenir d'un si petit être ?  
Le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit.  
- Pourtant nous avons déjà un spécimen semblable.  
Le ninja frissonna légèrement.  
- Naruto Uzumaki est un autre cas, il renferme un démon en lui, il est maléfique !  
Kakashi, le détailla, pas convaincu.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.  
- Voyons Kakashi, aurais tu oublié ce que ce démon renard à fais à notre village ? Kyûbi était loin d'être innocent. Il réside dans ce garçon ! Naruto deviendra à son tour maléfique si il apprend la vérité sur ses origines.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis moins sûr que toi. Personne ne connaît Naruto.  
- Pas même toi Kakashi !  
Le ton commençait à devenir haut.  
- Bon écoute, je ne suis pas là pour me crêper le chignon avec toi, je suis là pour faire mon rapport au maître Hokage, c'est compris ?  
Le ninja recula avec un regard noir, finalement il décida de changer de sujet.  
- Comment s'appelle t-il ?  
- Harry Potter.  
- Drôle de nom.  
Il acquiesça.  
- Ses parents sont décédés par l'être maléfique, seul Harry a pus s'en sortir et tout cela en l'anéantissant.  
- Stupéfiant mais triste. Cela nous fait un orphelin en plus au village.  
Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ce bambin l'avait fait craquer et l'idée de le laisser dans un orphelinat lui serrait le c½ur.  
- Il faut que j'aille voir maître Hokage. Bonne nuit !  
- Oui, bonne nui Kakashi !  
Kakashi fit un bref sourire avant de se mettre à bondir de toit en toit à une vitesse époustouflante, pour un sorcier, mais banal, pour un ninja.  
Kakashi se mit contempler les lumières de la ville tout en se dirigeant vers la maison de Sarutobi.  
Finalement, il se trouva devant la porte d'entrée. Il y frappa avec des coups sec.  
Au bout d'une minute, Sarutobi apparût. Apparemment, il avait été incapable de fermer l'½il de la nuit et cela pouvait se comprendre, trop d'évènements avaient eu lieu en une journée.  
Les yeux du veille homme se posa sur Harry avant de sourire à Kakashi.  
- Je dois bien avouer que je t'attendais mon ami, viens ne reste pas dehors, le petit risque d'avoir froid et ce serait regrettable qu'il attrape une pneumonie dés son premier jour à Konoha.  
Kakashi acquiesça. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie dans une pièce spacieuse d'où des photos du village et de la famille du Hokage étaient accroché au mur. Un grand canapé entouré une table basse d'où des rouleaux y étaient posés.  
- Mets toi à l'aise.  
Kakashi s'installa sur le canapé en gardant le bambin. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire et Sarutobi le remarqua mais ne dit rien.  
- Un peu de thé ? Du saké ? Ou encore peut être du shiruko ?  
Le ninja secoua la main négativement.  
- Bon dans ce cas, racontez moi ce que vous avez vu, Kakashi.  
Ce dernier inspira profondément et raconta tout en détaille. Comment était arrivé à Godric Hollow, la posture des corps, comment il en avait déduis que ceux-ci étaient les parents de Harry, la découverte du bambin, comment se nommait il et le pourquoi de sa fuite précipitée.  
Le Hokage, resta un instant silencieux, méditant sur les paroles du ninja. Finalement, il déclara.  
- Nous devons nous en faire un allié, ne nous pouvons nous permettre qu'Orochimaru s'empare de Harry. De plus, les gens qui ont voulu sauver cet enfant, feront tous pour le récupérer et cela seraient dommage. Un tel prodige ne peut rester invisible à nos yeux surtout avec Orochimaru dans la nature. Il nous faut le plus d'allier possible.  
Kakashi serra les dents. Comment pouvait on choisir le destin d'une personne ? Cela était indigne !  
- Je sais ce que vous pensez Kakashi mais dîtes vous bien que c'est ce qu'aurait fait l'homme qui voulait récupérer Harry et de plus nous pouvons lui offrir une total innocence dans le déroulement de la guerre. Il ne sera pas obligé de nous aidé mais il faut à tout prix éviter qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres. Est-ce que cela vous convient mieux ?  
Surpris, le ninja le fixa de son unique ½il à découvert.  
- Pourquoi me le demander ?  
Sarutobi eut un sourire franc.  
- Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis que vous éprouvez une grande envie à garder cet enfant et à élever comme votre propre fils ?  
Heureusement que le visage de Kakashi était pratiquement couvert par un masque, au cas contraire on aurait pus voir à des kilomètre le rouge de ses joues.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, murmura t-il.  
- Il ne faut pas se sentir gêné mon ami, au contraire, cela prouve que vous avez un grand c½ur et un orphelin sera sauvé de l'orphelinat et de la solitude.  
Kakashi se tourna vers son nouveau fils avec le sourire.  
- Il s'appellera donc Harry Hatake ! S'exclama t-il.  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi mon ami.


	5. Chapter 5

5- Le nouvel élève

Neuf ans plus tard...

- Harry réveille toi aussi non, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école ! S'écria Kakashi.  
Harry grogna quelque chose qu'il ressemblait à une protestation, quand il remit sa couverture au dessus de sa tête.  
A bout de patience, Kakashi lui enleva brutalement la couverture de son lit.  
A découvert, Harry se crispa sous le froid du matin.  
- Laisse moi dormir papa !  
- Réveille toi ! Il faut que tu fasses bonne impression et donc que tu n'arrives pas en retard !  
- C'est bon je me prépare...  
- Bon je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, dans ce cas et dépêche toi !  
En effet Harry Hatake allait enfin pouvoir fréquenter les jeunes de son âge à l'école de Konoha. Harry avait été élevé et éduqué par son père pendant neuf ans. Dû à sa condition, et ayant souvent des mission à accomplir, il emmenait son fils avec lui afin qu'il y apprenne les bases du ninja et quelques techniques de combats. Harry se montrait très doué pour tout ce qui concernait l'art du combat, ainsi que les stratégie et avait une facilité d'utiliser son chakra que cela en était exorbitant. Un jour Harry avait voulu savoir pourquoi mais son père avait obstinément changé de sujet. Il n'avait donc pas insisté, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

Après s'être préparé et rafraîchit, il se permit de s'observer dans la glace de la salle de bain. Harry était ce qu'on pouvait appelé un beau garçon, toute les filles de Konoha ou celle qu'il avait croisé pendant des missions de son pères gloussaient sur son passage mais cela il l'ignorait. Peut être parce qu'il n'y faisait pas attention.  
Il avait un corps musclé et fin, il était grand pour son âge, sûrement les entraînements de son père, de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivant aux épaules, noués en catogan, un visage rieur, de grands yeux émeraudes, corrigé par des lentilles de contact. Son père avait affirmé que les lunettes n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques durant un combat. Et enfin, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Kakashi avait affirmé qu'il ne connaissait pas sa provenance ce qui laissait perplexe le garçon.  
En voyant sa cicatrice, Harry grimaça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il détestait cette marque. Il s'empressa de noué un bandeau noir lui barrant le front ainsi la cicatrice n'existerait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève.

Satisfait, il descendit de sa chambre et rejoignit la cuisine où son père lavait son bol. Apparemment il avait déjà fini de manger. Il s'assit au sol face à la table et s'empara de son propre bol de riz et prit son temps pour le manger.  
Quand il eut fini il prit ses affaires scolaires et s'en alla en souhaitant une bonne journée à Kakashi.

Harry était arrivé devant sa salle de classe. Il était un peu anxieux. Peut être était le plus mauvais élève, vu qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'école comme les autres, il n'arriverait certainement pas à suivre la cadence. Après un long soupir résigné, il entra.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, certainement le professeur lui sourit en le voyant approcher. Il avait les cheveux noués en catogan malgré qu'ils fussent assez courts, sa peau était mâte, ses yeux noir l'encourageaient à avancer davantage. Il s'exécuta. Une longue cicatrice lui barrait l'arrête du nez horizontalement.  
- Bonjour, je me présente je suis le professeur Iruka, dit il en lui prenant l'épaule.  
Harry se tourna vers le reste de la classe. Tous étaient très différents. Ce qui le frappa fut les regards noirs que certains lançaient à un garçon aux cheveux blond en pétard et d'autres garçons grimaçaient de dégoût envers un autre qui les ignorait. Un garçon à l'air impassible aux cheveux noir.  
- Toute la classe, se vous présente un nouvel élève, Harry Hatake, j'espère que vous lui ferait tous un bon accueille.  
Toutes les filles semblaient être intéressées par le nouveau venu comme étant le prochain dans leur tableau de chasse.  
- Bien nous allons te placer...à côté de Sasuke Uchiwa. Etant un des meilleur de la classe, il t'expliquera où nous en sommes dans le programme et t'aidera en cas de problème.  
Harry acquiesça. Iruka lui montra le garçon aux cheveux noir. Sans plus attendre, Harry alla s'assoire à côté de lui sous plusieurs soupirs de jeunes filles rêveuses.  
Harry dévisagea le garçon avec qui il était assis. Celui-ci aussi le fixait avec intérêt. Il avait des yeux noirs et froids, la peau pâle.  
- Salut, dit Harry un peu timidement.  
- Salut, nous en sommes au chakra.  
- Seulement !  
Sasuke le regarda avec incompréhension.  
- En fait c'est que je pensais que vous en étiez bien plus loin, s'exclama Harry avec un sourire gêné. Comme aux techniques d'invocation.  
Sasuke se redressa sur son siège intéressé, qu'est ce qu'une technique d'invocation. C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke Uchiwa avait de la sympathie pour quelqu'un. Il considéré tous le monde comme un adversaire potentiel.  
- Et bien comme son nom l'indique, c'est une technique qui permet d'invoquer l'aide d'un animal qui t'est propre, pendant un combat, auquel tu as signé un pacte de sang avec lui.  
Sasuke parut impressionné.  
- Mais cela a l'air d'un niveau assez haut.  
- Niveau supérieur je crois.  
Sasuke en avait les yeux exorbités.  
- Et tu es capable d'invoquer une créature ? Demanda t-il.  
- Ben en fait, j'ai pactisé avec le lion mais j'arrive à peine à invoquer une boule de poile !  
A la surprise de toute la classe, Sasuke éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il riait et que quelqu'un le faisait rire !  
Iruka désabusé décida d'intervenir.  
- Est-ce que mon cours est drôle Sasuke ?  
Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement toujours souriant.  
- On en reparlera tout à l'heure, chuchota Harry.

- Bien pour en revenir là où nous en étions, le chakra est présent partout dans nôtre corps, elle est composée de l'énergie spirituel et l'énergie corporelle. Pour fournir une quantité correct de chakra afin d'accomplir une quelconque technique ou acte révélant obligatoirement à utiliser du chakra, il vous faut être subtil et précis. Vous devez savoir concentrer exactement la bonne quantité de chakra exactement au bon endroit.

Au bout de quelques temps, la sonnerie retentit en fin annonçant la pose déjeuner.  
- Suis moi, je connais le meilleur endroit où être tranquille pour manger, s'exclama Sasuke en lui adressant un clin d'½il.  
Harry lui souvit, heureux de s'être fait un ami aussi rapidement.  
Ils étaient sortis, le soleil était à son zénith. Sasuke emmena Harry vers un saule pleureur sous lequel il s'y abrita, cachait par les feuillages. Harry l'imita.  
- Pourquoi te caches tu ? Demanda t-il.  
- Plus ne plus entendre les gloussements incessants des donzelles.  
Harry éclata de rire.  
- Oui, j'imagine que cela doit être assez énervant à la fin.  
Harry commença à manger son repas ainsi que Sasuke.  
- Comment se fait il que tu sois aussi en avance par rapport à nous Harry ?  
- Mon père est un ninja de rang supérieur, et il m'entraînait en même temps que lors d'une de ses missions. En gros, j'ai acquis de l'expérience au terrain.  
- Je comprends mieux.  
- Pendant que j'y pense, s'exclama Harry en regardant un garçon aux cheveux blond isolé des autres, comment s'appelle t-il ?  
- Naruto Uzumaki, répondit le jeune Uchiwa d'un ton sec.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, fit il remarquer. Pourquoi ?  
Sasuke haussa les épaules.  
- Aucune idée, mais les adultes le fuis comme la peste, c'est qu'il doit être pas sain.  
Harry restait perplexe.  
- En es tu sûr après tout, tu n'as pas l'air de le connaître et puis si le maître Hokage le garde au village c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si dangereux que ça !  
Sasuke le regarda songeur.  
- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Peut être que les adultes ne l'aime pas parce qu'il ne fait que des siennes !  
- Oui, c'est très probable ou alors parce qu'il veut tout simplement se faire remarquer. Dans tous les cas c'est la faute des adultes.  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Sasuke, leur haine s'engendre à leur enfant par la suite et Naruto est détesté par tout le monde enfin de compte.  
Harry acquiesça.  
- Et si on y remédiait en l'invitant à manger avec nous ?  
Sasuke sembla réfléchir un moment puis haussa les épaules d'un air indifférents.  
- Pourquoi pas, d'un côté les filles m'embêteront plus avec Naruto dans les parages !  
- Sasuke ! S'indigna Harry.  
- Ben quoi ?  
Harry roula des yeux.  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'unique balançoire où Naruto mangeait sans grande conviction.  
- Coucou, s'exclama Harry.  
Sasuke ne dit rien, laissant son masque d'indifférence faire place.  
Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux bleus incrédules. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un daigne à lui adresser la parole et poliment en plus ! Le nouveau ne devait pas connaître les gens à éviter, même sans aucune raison. De toute façon, ce n'était pas Naruto qui allait s'en plaindre !  
- SALUT !!!! Harry Hatake c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki.  
Harry peut remarquer trois rayures sur chaque joue de l'aspirant ninjas.  
- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il en montrant les rayures.  
- Aucune idée, dit Naruto rayonnant, je suis né comme ça !  
- Pareille pour moi dû moins je le pense !  
Harry enleva son bandeau et montra sa cicatrice à ses nouveaux amis. Les deux garçons regardèrent son front avec attention.  
- Ca la forme d'un éclair ! Drôle de truc dis moi !  
Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en remettant son bandeau.  
- Tu as fini de manger ? Demanda Harry.  
Le blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche.  
- Dans ce cas on peut se joindre à toi ?  
Cette journée fut la plus belle que Naruto, Sasuke et Harry aient passé de toute leur courte vie. Ils s'étaient fait, enfin des amis !


	6. Chapter 6

6- LE CHIEN NOIR

- INVOCATION !!!! S'écria Harry pour la xième fois durant la journée.  
Sa main était posée sur le sol d'où une goutte de sang glissait le long de sa paume. Tout à coup un nuage de poussière prit forme pendant quelques secondes et se dissipa pour faire place à un...  
- Lionceau ?! Constata Kakashi, accroupit devant l'animal qui miaulait joyeusement.  
Harry observa le fruit de ses efforts avec une certaine once de dégoût.  
Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il s'entraînait jour et nuit pour un résultat aussi pitoyable ?  
- Ne te décourages pas fiston, tu encore tout ton temps, après tout c'est les grandes vacances, tu as encore un bon mois avant la rentrée.  
Le ninja de classe supérieur tapota amicalement l'épaule de son fils.  
- Bon, je vais te laisser quelques temps seuls, il faut que j'aille régler deux ou trois petites choses avant de rentrer à la maison, dit Kakashi.  
- Oui papa, répondit penaud Harry.  
Kakashi lui adressa un sourire encouragent avant de disparaître de la salle d'entraînement du village.  
- Bon, je bien finir par faire apparaître ce lion de malheur !  
Harry se mordilla le pouce d'où un filet de sang s'y échappa. Il enchaîna aussi rapidement que le vent, des gestes des mains aussi compliqués l'un que les autres. Finalement, il porta sa main ensanglantée sur le sol et s'exclama :  
- INVOCATION !  
Le même lionceau fit son apparition à la différence qu'il avait quelques poils rouges sur le cou.  
Soupirant de lassitude, Harry s'étira.  
- C'est déjà un progrès, dit il en caressa distraitement la tête du félin qui ronronnait avant qu'il ne disparaisse.  
- Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes.  
Avec un bâillement non retenu, il se dirigea vers la sortis. Il rajusta son bandeau frontal à l'effigie de la feuille de Konoha et se promena dans les rues.  
En effet, depuis trois semaines, ils avaient passés l'examen pour devenir ninja. Bien entendu, Sasuke et lui l'avaient réussis s'en problème, mais Naruto, cela avait été une autre paire de manche. Il avait supplié les deux amis de lui apprendre les techniques de duplication. Harry lui avait même enseigné avec l'aide de son père la technique du Multi clonage. Une technique de niveau supérieure. Bien évidemment, grâce à cela, il avait obtenus son diplôme, par conséquent son bandeau frontal. Il en avait sauté littéralement de joie.  
Harry, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient tous trois trouvés dans l'équipe 7, celle de Kakashi Hatake. Les trois garçons avaient pensé avec malice que Kakashi serait clément avec eux et son rejeton. Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Au contraire, le senseï en demandé bien davantage que pour de simples aspirants ninjas. Par exemple, même si la mission qu'on leur confiait avait été accomplie avec succès, il n'en était pas moins que Kakashi les forçaient à relancer leurs techniques utilisées, durant la mission, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les maîtrisent parfaitement.  
Ce genre de manège se terminait souvent par des éboulements de corps, vidés de toute partielle de chakra. Les élèves étaient morts de fatigues.

Harry arriva devant les grandes portes de Konoha. Il les regarda pendant quelques instants, pensif. Il se demandait bien ce que faisait les autres pendant le repos. Sasuke devait s'entraîner à maîtriser son sharingan, récemment découvert. Naruto devait s'empiffrer de nouilles grillées chez son restaurant préféré, Ichiraku. Kakashi était certainement entrain de parler affaire avec le Hokage. Du moins il le pensait.  
Et oui ! C'était bien les vacances.  
A la rentrée, ils passeraient l'examen pour obtenir le titre de ninjas de moyenne classe. D'ici là, Harry devait maîtriser à la perfection sa technique d'invocation et faire apparaître un lion colossal.  
Il avait souvenir de l'étonnement de son père sur le choix de son animal avec lequel il voulait pactiser.  
- Pourquoi un lion ? Avait il demandé. C'est l'un des animaux les plus difficile à contrôler ! Tu ne veux pas plutôt une grenouille ? Un serpent ? Les amphibiens et reptiles sont plus faciles.  
Ce jour là, Harry s'était contenté d'un sourire énigmatique.  
En fait, sa raison était des plus étrange, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'avouer à son père, de peur qu'il le prenne pour un fou ou pire...  
Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête pour évacuer ses sombres pensées. Ne pas penser à ça !  
Soudain un gémissement de douleur émana de la forêt, entourant le village.  
Paniqué, il sortit de l'enceinte et se dirigea, en courant vers le bruit. Il n'eut pas à faire trois pas hors de Konoha qu'il vit une masse squelettique à la fourrure noire surgir d'un buisson. C'était un grand chien. Il était gravement blessé. Sûrement les créatures de la forêt !  
Le chien boitait de la patte arrière droite, il avait des plaies ouvertes et haletait.  
L'animal regarda le jeune ninja, d'un regard vitreux, fatigué. Soudain, son expression se changea du tout au tout. Allant de la lassitude à la surprise puis à la joie. Ce chien était vraiment étrange, aurait presque dit un humain. Pourtant cela ne pouvait être un technique prenant l'aspect d'un animal pour l'attirer d'un piège ! Dans un état aussi alarmant, personne ne pourrait donner une quantité suffisante de chakra pour maintenir une telle technique.

Laissant ses réflexions de côtés, Harry prit le chien sur ses épaules, non sans mal et le mena au village, prenant la direction du vétérinaire.  
Il arriva devant l'accueille où la secrétaire regarda horrifié l'état du chien. Sans un mot, elle se précipita à l'encontre du vétérinaire.  
Harry n'attendit pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'un homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Le garçon s'exécuta. En entrant dans le cabinet, une forte odeur d'alcool fit plisser le nez de Harry.  
- Posez le là ! Ordonna le médecin en lui désignant une table avec des instruments. Harry ne se fit pas prier, content de soulager ses épaules de ce fardeau.  
Le chien émit une plainte lorsque l'homme commença à l'examiner.  
Harry lui gratouilla l'oreille avant de joindre la salle d'attente.

Pendant prés de deux bonnes heures, Harry faisait les cents pas.  
Ce chien noir lui était drôlement familier. Il ne savait pourquoi mais le simple fait de penser à lui, un mot lui revenait sans cesse à la bouche, « Patmol ». Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?  
Finalement, le vétérinaire revint avec le sourire.  
- Ne nous en faîtes pas, jeune homme, votre chien va bien à présent.  
Harry se retenait bien de dire que ce chien lui appartenait pas le moins du monde.  
- Comment s'appelle t-il ?  
- Patmol, dit Harry sans hésitation, s'étonnant de sa propre audace.  
- Et bien, Patmol a été attaqué par une grosse bête ou je ne sais quoi. Il avait de profondes entailles et plaies qui auraient pus lui être fatal si vous ne l'avait pas emmené ici à temps ! Il a eu de la chance.  
Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, essayant d'ignorer les plaintes de son estomac. La nuit était déjà tombé, il devait rentrer au plus vite !  
- Je garde votre chien en garde à vue pour ce soir, vous pourrez le reprendre dés demain matin !  
Harry le remercia, il s'apprêta à quitter les lieux lorsque le médecin lui dit :  
- En tout cas c'est une belle bête, je n'avais jamais vu un chien aussi grand !

Harry repensait constamment aux dernières paroles du vétérinaire. Ce chien n'était définitivement pas normal !  
Il poussa distraitement la porte de sa maison. Tout était éteint. Kakashi n'était toujours pas rentré ? Etrange. Il déposa ses chaussures à l'entrée. Poussa le volet qui menait au salon lorsque soudain :  
- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!!


	7. Chapter 7

7- UN ANNIVERSAIRE PAS COMME LES AUTRES

Harry fit un bond en arrière, un shurican en main. Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et puis finalement éclatèrent de rire. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Harry pus voir une banderole accroché au plafond ayant pour légende : Bon anniversaire !  
Déboussolé, il finit par ranger son arme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, confus.  
Son père vint lui prendre l'épaule avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Désolé de t'avoir effrayé mon bonhomme mais cela n'aurait plus été une surprise !  
Harry eut un sourire devant les gloussements de Kakashi.  
Derrière celui-ci se trouvait Naruto et Sasuke qui semblaient tout aussi amusés. Harry se dirigea vers eux.  
- Salut les gas !  
Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent des coups d'oeil malicieux avant d'enlacer Harry. Sasuke fut le premier à se dégager suivit par Naruto. Il se gratta la gorge d'un air solennel.  
- Harry Hatake, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire ! Onze ans déjà...  
- Tu commences à te faire vieux..., continua Naruto le plus sérieux du monde.  
- C'est pourquoi Naruto a inventé une technique pour ta personne !  
A présent tous les invités écoutaient, dont le maître Hokage en faisait partie.  
- Oui, s'exclama Naruto, tous les adultes succombes !  
- Et tu es presque un adulte à présent, donc admire ! dit Sasuke avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
Il montra le ninja blond d'un signe de main.  
Naruto fit un signe assez simple des mains et s'écria :  
- METAMORPHOSE !!!

Sous les yeux ébahis des adultes se tenait une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux blonds noués en couettes. Elle était nue. Des filets de fumé cachaient l'essentiel...  
Elle faisait constamment des clins d'oeil à Harry.  
Celui s'écroula par terre, riant comme un damné.  
Ravis de l'effet de leur surprise, Sasuke sourit de toute ses dents mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite en voyant l'expression de Kakashi sensei.  
Ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier du tout, la plaisanterie. On aurait dit une bombe sur le point d'exploser.  
- UZUMAKI NARUTO ET UCHIWA SASUKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un gros chien noir, se réveilla en sursaut dans sa cage. Il sentait une présence familière. Cela faisait neuf ans qu'il ne l'avait plus sentis. Une puissante aura magique. Une aura du camp de la lumière. Mais que faisait un sorcier aussi puissant à Konoha ?

Sirius se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé Harry seul. Certes, il avait été seul pendant dix ans et rien de fâcheux ne lui été arrivé. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour son filleul. Après tout cela faisait prés de dix ans qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Bravant tout danger sous sa forme animagus.

Sirius avait attenté à sa vie plus d'une fois et s'en était toujours sortie idem grâce à Remus Lupin, l'un des seuls amis, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Sirius n'avait pas supporté le choc de savoir son meilleur ami mort.  
De plus toute la communauté sorcière pensé Harry Potter mort en même temps que Voldemort.  
Cependant, Sirius n'avait pas voulu le croire. Certes, cela avait été sa supposition que Harry avait été anéantis en même temps que le seigneur des ténèbres mais en même temps qu'est ce qu'il en savait. C'était avec détermination que Sirius était partis à la recherche de son filleul, en laissant à Remus un message lui expliquant tout.  
Et il y avait quelques heures, enfin, il l'avait retrouvé. La première fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux vert émeraude, tout ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Harry était vivant !

L'aura du sorcier se fit plus proche. Patmol se redressa sur ses pattes, les oreilles aux aguets.  
Des bruits de pas qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille claquèrent au sol. Par contre il fut surpris d'en entendre d'autre derrière ceux là.

Finalement, des chaussures usées se postèrent devant sa cage. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit tout seul.

Le chien sortis et leva la tête vers son libérateur.  
Un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtain, le regard cerné, des yeux d'ambre lui sourit.  
A ses côtés, un sorcier ayant une élégante robe violette avec des motifs de lune et d'étoile, l'observait d'un regard malicieux derrière sa longue barbe argentée.  
Une femme à l'air sévère semblait désapprouver quelque chose et l'homme en robe noire et aux cheveux gras lui lança un regard de profond dégoût.  
- C'est bon de te revoir Sirius, dit Remus Lupin en lui gratouillant l'oreille. Et si tu pouvais nous expliquer tous ?  
Le chien remua la queue avec entrain comme si cette idée l'enchantait plus qu'autre chose.

Harry souffla ses onze bougis sous les applaudissements de ces invités. Kakashi prit un kunai et coupa le gâteau au chocolat en plusieurs parties avec une vitesse fulgurante.  
- Qui veux la première p...  
- MOI ! MOI !!!! S'exclama Naruto comme un gamin de cinq ans devant un bol de nouille.  
Kakashi roula des yeux et lui tendit l'assiette où un morceau du gâteau y résidait.  
- Quel gosse tu fais mon pauvre ! S'indigna Sasuke devant un Naruto mâchant sa part avec entrain ne faisant pas attention aux miettes autour de sa bouche.  
- Et c'est toi qui dis cela ? Dit Kakashi.  
Tout portait à croire que la fameuse « surprise » n'était pas encore passé aux oubliettes. La technique de Naruto, le Sexy Méta, avait été considérée comme vulgaire par le ninja malgré les pouffements de son fils et les regards inquisiteurs que portait Sarutobi sur la femme.

Sasuke baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Harry lui donna une petite tape amicale en lui donnant sa part.  
- T'inquiète, j'ai trouvé ça très amusant ! Chuchota Harry.  
Le brun lui fit un faible sourire.  
- Et puis, continua t-il, le lendemain il aura tout oublié. De plus vous aurez fait au moins un heureux ce soir, dit il en jetant un regard en coin à l'Hokage.  
Cette fois ci, Sasuke éclata d'un rire franc. Il n'y avait pas doute, Harry était le seul à pouvoir le faire rire même quand les choses tournaient en leurs défaveurs.

Harry s'apprêtait à porter son gâteau à la bouche lorsque l'on tapa à la porte.  
Un peu surpris, il vit son père ouvrir aux nouveaux venus.  
Ils étaient tous vraiment étrange, portant des robes ainsi. Le plus biscornu d'entre eux était sans aucun doute le vieux à la barbe blanche.

Harry, Sasuke et Naruto se jetèrent des regards perplexes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient noté l'air soucieux du Hokage.

- Puis je vous aider messieurs ? Demanda Kakashi non s'en jeter des coups d'oeil intrigué à leurs goûts vestimentaires. Il posa son regard vers un homme brun aux longs cheveux.  
Il avait déjà vu ce type quelque part...  
- Est-ce bien le lieu où réside Monsieur Harry Potter ? Demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire serein.

Kakashi sentit une douche glacé lui coulait le long du corps. Son unique oeil visible était exorbité de terreur à l'idée qu'on vienne lui enlever son fils ! Car c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de son être !  
Sarutobi prit un air des plus sérieux. Tandis que les adolescents étaient témoin d'une scène dont ils ne comprenaient pas tout.


	8. Chapter 8

**8- Je suis le fils de Kakashi Hatake, COMPRIS ?**

- Est-ce bien le lieu où réside Monsieur Harry Potter ? Demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire serein.

Kakashi sentit une douche glacé couler le long du corps. Son unique oeil visible était exorbité de terreur à l'idée qu'on vienne lui enlever son fils ! Car c'était bien ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de son être !  
Sarutobi prit un air des plus sérieux. Tandis que les adolescents étaient témoin d'une scène dont ils ne comprenaient pas tout.

Kakashi lança un regard plein de haine et d'avertissement au vieillard. Celui ci ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde alors que ces compagnons avaient légèrement reculé devant cette colère si intense.

- Il n'y a aucun Harry Potter ici m'sieur ! S'exclama Naruto faisant sursauté les gens aux robes étranges.  
Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des adolescents derrière le ninja borgne.  
Le regard du vieillard se posa sur Harry et le lieu où sa cicatrice se trouvait, caché par un bandeau frontal avec une plaque de métal gravée.  
Il eut un sourire triomphant qui fait pâlir le ninja de classe supérieur.  
Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que Naruto ouvre son grand clapet !?

- Comme vous l'a dit mon élève, aucun Harry Potter ne vit dans cette maison, répondit d'une voix polaire le borgne, maintenant faîtes moi le plaisir de passer votre chemin messieurs, dames ! Bonsoir.  
Il s'apprêtait à leur claquer la porte au nez mais le Hokage le troisième, le retient à la dernière minute.  
- Kakashi...  
Ce dernier détourna la tête, ne voulant regarder Sarutobi en face. Il savait d'avance ce qu'il allait dire et il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.  
- Papa, tout va bien ?  
Harry se retourna pour faire face à son fils... adoptif...  
Il était pâle et semblait très inquiet du comportement de son père. Il finit par jeter un regard accusateur aux visiteurs, déduisant que c'était de leur faute si Kakashi était aussi...triste tout à coup et même presque maladif.  
« Harry, si tu savais à quel point..., » pensa le borgne.  
Presque désespérément, il étreignit son fils.

Désabusé par cette attitude, Harry l'enlaça à son tour. Son père le serrait comme pour l'empêcher de partir, de peur qu'il se volatilise à tout moment.  
- Papa ?  
- Kakashi, coupa Sarutobi, c'est l'heure.  
Kakashi se blottit en peu plus contre Harry. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas !!! Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais manifestés avant, ne se souciaient de Harry ! Pourquoi à présent ? Pourquoi voulaient ils leur enlevé son fils, son bébé !!!

- Tu savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, nous ne pouvons plus le cacher, il faut le lui dire.  
Après un laps de silence où chacun retenait son souffle, le Hokage continua :  
- Harry a le droit de savoir.

Harry eut un léger sursaut. De quoi voulait il parlé ?  
- Maître Hokage, qu'est ce que... ?  
Sarutobi ne lui répondit pas et s'adressa aux visiteurs avec un sourire crispé.  
- Entrez, nous serions mieux au salon pour discuter.  
Les invités s'exécutèrent, avec soulagement. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à franchir le premier cap.  
Tout en jetant des coups d'oeil curieux à la pièce aux décors asiatiques, ils cherchèrent des chaises du regards mais en voyant les ninja s'installer sur des coussins par terre, ils firent de même avec des reniflement indignés. Seul Dumbledor semblait ravis de s'assoire au sol.

Sasuke et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard avant de regarder distraitement Harry sur les genoux de Kakashi. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas que des signes aussi affectifs entre lui et son père soient vus en public. Cela devait être assez grave.  
Naruto et Sasuke se sentaient vraiment de trop, ils allèrent se diriger vers la sortie lorsque...  
- Hey ?! S'était exclamé Harry. Vous pouvez rester, vous savez. Vous faîtes partie de la famille.  
Kakashi acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.  
Naruto et Sasuke, émus, leur firent des sourires embarrassés. Contents de ne pas rencontrer la solitude et le manque d'attention familial, ils s'installèrent aux côtés de leur maître et de leur « ami-frère ».

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils.  
- J'aurai préféré que notre conversation reste privée...  
- Je considère Naruto et Sasuke comme mes frères, sachez que j'ai une totale confiance en eux alors si vous avez un problème avec eux, vous avez donc un problème avec moi, c'est clair ?  
Kakashi sourit doucement devant la tirade de son fils. En aucun moment, il avait songé à l'arrêter, bien contraire.  
Sarutobi, lui, avait dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas afficher la même expression satisfaite que le père.  
Quand à Naruto et Sasuke, ils lançaient des regards remplit de reconnaissance et d'affection pour leur nouveau « frère ».  
Les sorciers quand à eux, ne faisaient pas d'aussi bonne mine. Les seuls n'ayant pas des éclairs dans les yeux, étaient un homme châtain l'air fatigué aux yeux d'ambre et l'homme aux longs cheveux de nuit. Ils avaient un air soulagé et heureux par ces paroles.  
Le vieille homme, pas contre, n'était pas ravie non plus, mais ne le montra pas.

- Bien dans ce cas, autant commencer tout de suite. Il faut que tu saches Harry que le soir du 31 octobre en 1981, il y a donc dix ans de cela, un jeune couple du nom de Potter furent tué dans leur maison nommé Godric Holow par un mage noir puissant nommé Lord Voldemort en protégeant leur fils.  
Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, il n'aimait pas la façon dont le vieil homme avait accentué le mot « fils » et apparemment son père était du même avis.  
- Quand Voldemort a voulut tué le jeune Potter, âgé tout juste d'un an, une chose incroyable s'est produit, le sort de la mort à ricoché sur lui par l'intermédiaire du front du bébé et depuis le seigneur des ténèbres a disparut, délivrant ainsi le monde de la magie du chaos et de la terreur.  
Harry avait du mal à assimilé toutes ces informations, « sort, magie » ?  
- Vous êtes des sortes de shamans ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
Le vieil homme eut un sourire tranquille.  
- Nous sommes des sorciers.  
Cela ne l'étonné guère, il avait sentit une vague de puissance émanant de ces êtres mais ce n'était pas leur chakra car il avait deviné qu'il sommeillait toujours en eux. Et certainement pour toujours...  
- Quel rapport y a-t-il avec moi ?  
A ce moment là le Hokage prit la parole.  
- Cette soirée là, une dose de chakra exceptionnel avait disparût et une avait apparut, j'avais chargé Kakashi de me ramener l'être qui produisait autant de puissance.  
- Je me suis rendu à Godric Holow, continua Kakashi assez difficilement. J'ai trouvé le cadavre d'un homme et d'une femme mais je ne me suis pas trop attardé car j'avais entendu des sanglots de bébé. Je me précipité à l'étage et dans un berceau je...  
Un ange passa avant que Harry ne termine sa phrase.  
- Tu m'as vu.  
Harry eut un petit sourire triste.  
- Tu es un sorcier Harry, fils de James et Lily Potter, dit le vieux sorcier.  
A cet instant, Harry lui jeta un regard noir.  
- JE SUIS HARRY HATAKE ET NON POTTER COMPRIS ?  
Tous les sorciers restèrent interdit pendant quelques minutes avant que le vieil homme se racla la gorge.  
- C'est normal, il te faudra un peu de temps pour assimiler...  
- Pour la dernière fois je suis Harry Hatake, survivant ou pas ! Mon père est Kakashi Hatake, je fais partis du village de Konoha comme aspirant ninja, s'exclama le brun.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit tu es inscrit à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, je me nomme Albus Dumbledor, je suis le directeur. Voici t'es professeurs, le professeur Rogue et Mcgonagall, dit il en montrant ses coéquipiers.  
D'un seul regard, Harry comprit que le fameux Rogue ne le portait pas dans son coeur.  
- Voici Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, t'es derniers membres de ta fa...  
- De la famille Potter ! Coupa Remus.  
Harry lui en était reconnaissant d'avoir prononcé ses dernières paroles.  
- Si Mr Hatake est d'accord nous aimerions Sirius et moi être le parrain et l'oncle de Harry.  
Kakashi, qui lui aussi avait remarqué l'intervention de Remus et l'affection qu'ils portaient à son fils accepta sans aucune hésitation.  
- Bien, Dumbledor s'était quelque peu refroidit, Remus ou Sirius te montrerons où se trouve le chemin de traverse afin que tu achètes tes fournitures scolaires.  
Le vieux sorcier lui remit une liste des plus insolites.  
Sur ce, les sorciers partirent dans un pop sonore, sauf Sirius et Remus.  
- Merci de m'avoir tiré d'affaire Harry, dit le brun aux yeux sombres.  
Harry écarquilla aussitôt les yeux.  
- Vous êtes le chien noir ?  
- Très perspicace !  
Soudain le visage de Harry s'éclaira.  
- Dîtes Sirius, comme se nomme les sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en animaux ?  
- Des animagi ou un animagus, pourquoi ?  
Harry se tourna vers son père.  
- Papa, tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as demandé pourquoi je faisait appel au lion pour la technique d'invocation ?  
Kakashi acquiesça, ne voyant pas le rapport.  
- Et bien c'est parce que je peux me transformer en lion !

Les deux sorciers dans la pièce restèrent bouche bé avant de s'écrier :  
- HEIN ?????

**_

* * *

_****_Note de l'auteur_**: Je vous remercie à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, cela me fait vachement plaisir ! Cependant j'ai remarqué que certains n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il y est un slash. Honnêtement, cela me dérange pas de ne pas mettre de slash car j'était toujours voulu faire un slash crossover naruto/harrypotter mais si vous n'en voulait pas, il vous suffit de me le signaler. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous donniez votre avis. Si je vois que les votes sont pour ou contre un couple homosexuelle, je m'inclinerai devant le choix du lecteur. Par contre je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas d'idée de couple hétéro vu que je n'apprécie pas du tout les personnages féminins dans naruto. Je les trouves totalement dépourvues d'interêt ! Il n'y qu'a partir de la seconde saison du manga, qu'elles commencent à faire quelque chose d'utile. Bon je vous dis à un prochain chapitre ! A plus ! 


	9. Chapter 9

**9- LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

Harry, Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient devant le seuil de la maison, retenus par un Kakashi très protecteur.  
- Pour la dernière fois papa, on ne part pas en expédition polaire, on reviendra en fin de journée, dit las Harry pour la trentième fois depuis deux heures.  
- Oui, ne vous en faîtes Kakashi sensei, on fera attention ! S'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Sasuke et ce dernier avaient tenus à accompagner Harry, au Chemin de traverse, très curieux du mode de vie des sorciers.  
Ils attendaient tous trois Rémus qui devait les accompagner. Les blessures de Sirius n'étant pas totalement guéris pour qu'il prenne le risque de ce déplacer.  
Les aspirants ninjas espéraient intérieurement que le sorcier arrive le plus tôt possible.

Finalement, après un conseil répétitif de Kakashi, Remus se daigna à apparaître dans un halo de fumée.  
- La porte s'est fait pour les chiens ? Demanda Kakashi.  
- Désolé, moi aussi je suis ravi de voir !  
Le ninja ne releva pas la pique et fit un sourire aux jeunes hommes.  
- Allez, amusez vous bien !  
- Enfin une parole censée, murmura Sasuke afin que leur maître ne puisse l'entendre.  
Ils s'accrochèrent à un bout de robe de Remus qui celui-ci avait sortis une boîte de conserve.  
Les trois adolescents en connaissaient à présent assez sur le monde de la magie pour savoir ce que c'était un portoloin, Sirius et Remus avaient passé des heures hier soir à leur expliquer leur moyen de transport.

Après quelques secondes, ils furent projetés vers la boîte de conserve en ayant la sensation d'être tirer par un crochet au niveau du nombril.

Ils tombèrent a genoux, par leur réflexe de ninja, devant l'entrée d'un pub miséreux.  
- C'est ça le chemin de traverse ? Demanda Naruto en pointant du doigt le pub avec un air de profonde déception.  
- Non, souffla Remus, qui était tombait carrément par terre contrairement aux adolescents. Il ne s'agit là que d'une couverture.

Ils entrèrent ensemble au pub.  
Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en constatant que le lieu était plein à craquer avec des clients aux chapeaux pointus et robes.  
Remus se dirigea vers le comptoir, ou le barman se tenait à essuyer un verre.  
- Bonjour Tom !  
- Bien le bonjour Remus, s'exclama Tom avec enthousiasme. Comme d'habitude je suppose ? Mais que vois je ? Une nouvelle recrue sorcier ?  
- Oui, celui-ci, dit il en prenant par les épaules Harry, les deux autres sont ses amis.  
- Je m'appelle Harry...  
Remus sembla retenir son souffle prêt à une horde de sorcier hystérique venant rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter.  
- ...Hatake, et eux se sont Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.  
- Enchanter les enfants.  
Naruto se précipita sur un tabouret et fit face à Tom.  
- Je voudrai un boule de nouille avec une portion de porc, s'exclama t-il.  
Tom eut un sourire désolé mais amusé.  
- Navré bonhomme, mais nous nous servons pas ce genre de nourriture ici.  
- Ah bon, dit le blond tout penaud.  
- De toute façon, nous n'aurions eu pas le temps, intervint Remus, nous avons les fournitures scolaires à acheter. Au revoir Tom.  
La petite trompe partit vers l'arrière cours.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Remus sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques du mur sous les yeux interrogateurs des ninjas.  
Après qu'il en eut fini, le mur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une allée remplit de magasin et boutiques avec une flopé de sorcier de tout âge.  
- Bienvenue au Chemin de traverse.  
Les garçons entrèrent dans l'allée bouche bée.

- Nous allons aller à la banque Gringotts prendre de l'argent.  
Ils se trouvèrent devant un bâtiment imposant en ivoire. Ils entrèrent sans prendre la peine de lire le panneau qui se dresser devant eux.  
De petites créatures à l'aspect féroces vinrent se présenter.  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Sasuke pas très rassuré.  
- Des gobelins, c'est très intelligent mais ce n'est pas la plus gentille des créatures, restez prêt de moi.  
- Pfff, on sait se défendre tout de même, s'exclama Naruto un peu vexé.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais mieux vaut ne pas les provoquer.

Après un tour de « montagne russe » dans les sous sol, et une bourse remplit de galions, noises et mornilles, ils partirent chacun de leur côté en ce donnant rendez vous devant le glacier.  
Naruto partis vers les farces et attrapes, Sasuke vers les animaux et Harry et Remus aux baguettes.

Une fois dedans, un vieux sorcier, l'air un peu loufoque, lui adressa un sourire.  
- Ah, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir vu monsieur Potter.  
Harry se demanda vaguement comment cet homme l'avait reconnu même avec son bandeau frontal.  
- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que votre mère et votre père sont venus m'acheter leurs premières baguettes, dit il en passant par les colonnes de cartons.

Remus jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Harry, alerté. Mais ce dernier ne fit pas un mouvement, finalement il avait accepté que tout le monde l'appel Potter et lui parle de sa famille biologique.  
Après avoir passé pratiquement une centaine de baguettes, le vendeur eut un pressentiment.  
- Je me demande si...  
Il alla au fond de la boutique, prit un carton et tendit la baguette qui se trouvait dedans à Harry.  
Quand celui-ci l'a prit, il sentit une vague de chaleur le pénétrer dans tout son corps. Il se sentait étrangement bien tout à coup. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin complet.  
- Etrange, vraiment très étrange...  
Remus fronça les sourcils.  
- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui est étrange Mr Ollivander.  
Celui-ci prit la baguette des mains de Harry et commença à l'emballer.  
- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu Mr Lupin, hors il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume de sa baguette à fournis une autre plume, une seule autre plume, et c'est bien étrange que soit cette baguette qui lui ai convenus alors que sa soeur lui a fait cette cicatrice.  
Harry leva un sourcil.  
- Je suppose, dit l'adolescent, que les deux baguettes avaient besoin de se compléter.  
Ollivander et Remus lui lancèrent un regard surpris.  
Harry eut un rire sans joie.  
- Je ne suis pas idiot vous savez. Je me doute que cette maudite cicatrice a un quelconque lien avec ce mage noir, il est donc presque normal que la seconde plume de phénix veut rejoindre sa soeur. Après tout, si on forme les deux baguettes en une seule, cela devrait produire une puissance jamais équivalée jusqu'alors pour une simple baguette magique.

Remus regardait Harry bouche bé. Le vendeur eut un sourire.  
- Vous êtes très intelligent pour votre âge Mr Potter, votre théorie est plus que intéressante, je crois que je vais me pencher sur la question. Voilà votre baguette.

- Hey Harry, s'écria Naruto.  
Les deux sorciers étaient partis faire le reste des achats et s'étaient payé une glace en attendant le retour des autres.  
- Regarde ce trésor !  
Naruto lui tendit trois sac entier remplit de gadgets, de sucreries pour le moins douteuses et des masques effrayants.  
- Que vas-tu faire de tout ça ? Demanda Harry.  
Naruto ne répondit pas se contentant d'un sourire énigmatique.  
Harry se promit de faire attention a ce que lui proposera le blond dorénavant.  
Sasuke se montra peut après lui. Il avait un serpent autour du coup et une chouette blanche dans une cage.  
- Tiens, dit il en lui tendant le rapace, je me suis dit que t'en aurait besoin pour le courrier.  
Harry remercia chaleureusement son ami et libéra la chouette qui vint se poser sur épaule, contente d'être sortie de cette maudite cage.  
- Vous avez fini vos achats ? Demanda Sasuke.  
- Oui, nous avons tous, dit Remus.  
- Harry ne dit rien et fixait le serpent qui sifflait. Puis devant ses amis étonnés, il éclata de rire.  
- Ben quoi ce n'est pas drôle ?  
- Qu'est ce qui est censé être drôle ? Demanda Naruto perdu.  
- Ce que Sheza a dit !  
Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné avant de prendre le serpent dans ses bras.  
- Comment as-tu deviné qu'elle s'appelait Sheza ?  
Harry le regarda comme si il était fou.  
- C'est elle qui me l'a dit tout simplement.  
Remus allait de surprise en surprise.  
- Tu es un fourchelangue ! Tu comprends la langue des serpents.  
- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien entendu ?  
Ils nièrent de la tête.  
- Et alors où est le problème ? Demanda Sasuke.  
- Venez, je vais vous l'expliquer, dit Remus.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: Pour l'instant il y a deux votes contre le slash et trois votes pour, donc je ne suis pas plus avancé ! Ce n'est pas avec des votes pratiquement au même résultat que je vais pouvoir savoir ce que vous désirez ! Donc je compte sur vous pour me dire votre avis ! Voilà A Plus !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**10- REPARTITION**

Harry se trouvait devant les grandes portes de Konoha. Il les regardait avec nostalgie. Cela ferait certainement étrange de quitter son foyer pendant quelques temps.  
Remus se trouvait à ses côtés. Un portoloin à la main.  
Harry tenait fermement sa grosse valise, attendant...  
Kakashi vint à sa rencontre avec un air navré.  
- Désolé fiston, je n'ai pas trouvé Naruto et Sasuke.  
Harry contempla ses chaussures avec tristesse. Peut être que ses deux amis avaient des choses plus importantes à faire que le lui dire au revoir.  
Kakashi sembla comprendre le cours de ses pensées.  
- Je vais finir par les trouver ! S'exclama t-il.  
- Laisse papa, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison et puis je vais finir par être en retard.  
A contre c½ur, son père ne partis pas, pestant contre ses élèves.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il étreignit Harry.  
- Papa, n'en fait pas toute une histoire d'accord ? On se reverra dans un mois tout au plus pour l'épreuve de sélection de ninjas de moyen classe.  
Le borgne acquiesça toujours aussi triste.  
Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Harry prit le portoloin que lui tendait son oncle, sans un regard en arrière.

Il eut la familière impression de ce faire aspirer dans un tourbillon géant accroché par son nombril. Par pur réflexe, il atterrit souplement au sol, telle un chat retombant sur ses pattes.  
Il se trouvait devant la voix numéro neuf et dix.  
Sans plus attendre, il prit sa valise et traversa le mur. Personne ne faisait attention a lui.  
Remus lui avait bien préciser qu'ensuite, il devait se trouvait devant une locomotive rouge. En effet, un train le dominait de toute sa hauteur, sifflant joyeusement.  
Plus que dix minutes avant le départ.

Ignorant les regards curieux des sorciers qui fixaient son bandeau frontal, il entrait dans l'un des wagons. Au bout de deux minutes, il trouva un compartiment libre où il déposa ses affaires et sa chouette harfang.  
Il s'assit avec aisance en jetant des coups d'½il indifférents aux passagers qui se trouvaient encore à la gare.

Il vit toute une famille de rouquin. Un garçon de son âge, de cette famille, se faisait frotter le nez par sa mère. Une fillette plus jeune semblait toute excitée et un garçon plus grand avec un air orgueilleux bombait le torse où un insigne était épinglé sur sa robe.  
Au moment où Harry allait détourner les yeux, des jumeaux roux, imitèrent comiquement le plus grand.  
Il rie doucement devant le spectacle du jeune homme essayant d'étrangler l'un des jumeaux.  
Ils avaient l'air sympathiques. Voici le genre de personne auquel il s'entendrait à merveilles.  
Finalement, les quatre garçons roux rentrèrent dans le train, laissant la fille et leur mère leur faire des signes de mains.  
A cet instant le train démarra et accéléra. Très vite, Harry avait perdu de vue la gare.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il réfléchissait à la raison de l'absence de Naruto et Sasuke à son départ que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les jumeaux et le garçon de son âge roux.  
- Oups, désolé, on ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Dit l'un des jumeaux.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous pouvez vous installer ici.  
- Merci c'est sympa !  
Harry leur adressa un sourire.  
- Je m'appelle Fred et lui c'est mon frère George et là c'est notre petit chou...  
- Je ne suis pas chou !!!!  
- ... Ron Weasley !  
Ron fulminait de rage mais reporta bien vite son attention au nouveau.  
- Moi c'est Harry Hatake.  
- Hatake... hey mais tu ne serais pas Harry Potter ?  
- Comment savez vous ?  
George sourit.  
- Et bien, ta petite vie de l'âge d'un an jusqu'à tes onze ans à fais la une des journaux hier ! En gros tout le monde sait qui tu es même avec ton bandeau.  
- Je vois, grogna Harry.  
- Alors, c'est vrai que t'es un ninja ? Demanda Ron, les yeux pétillants.  
Harry hocha de la tête, un peu surpris que les trois sorciers n'ont jamais vue de ninja de leur vie.

Après que les trois Weasley est insisté, Harry raconta a quoi ressemblait son village, les méthodes de vie des ninjas, les missions, les techniques...  
- Les techniques ?  
- Tu peux nous en montrer une ?  
- OK, mais je vous préviens elle n'est pas impressionnante.  
Harry exécuta un signe étrange et dans un pop sonore un autre Harry avait apparus.  
A présent, les rouquins étaient bouche bé, deux Harry se trouvait devant eux.  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle la technique de la multiplication.  
- Trop cool !!!!!

Malheureusement, ils durent mettre fin aux démonstrations et explications de Harry, pour enfiler leurs robes de sorciers.  
Ils descendirent du train, les jumeaux les saluèrent en se dirigeant vers des calèches tirées par d'étranges chevaux squelettiques de couleurs noirs.  
- Toutes les premières années par ici ! Dépêchons ! S'écria un géant.  
Harry et Ron, se dirigèrent vers lui.  
Ils prirent place dans une barque que le géant le leur lui présenta. L'instant d'après, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux noisettes, avec un petit air supérieur entra dans leur barque accompagné d'un garçon au visage lunaire, l'air pas très rassuré.  
- Hey, t'inquiète, dit Harry au garçon tremblant, la foudre ne va pas sortir du lac !  
Harry lui sourit, le garçon le lui rendit.  
- Merci.  
Il finit par se détendre et scruta le château de Poudlard avec admiration. Harry était bouche bé devant un tel spectacle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point l'école des sorciers était aussi belle.

Après être arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du château, le géant les abandonna à une femme à l'air sévère.  
Harry la reconnut tout de suite, c'était l'une des sorcières qui avait accompagné le veiux fou !  
Mcgonagall c'est ça ?  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dans quelques instants vous aurez l'honeur d'être répartie dans les différentes maisons de cette école. Elles ont pour noms, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondore et Serpentard. Pendant votre séjours, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vos actions feront gagné des points a votre maison, toute effraction au règlement lui en fera perdre, à la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons et cela est un grand honneur pour celle-ci. Maintenant suivez moi.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils entrèrent dans une immense salle, les bougies flottaient dans les airs, les étudiants plus âgés les regardaient entrer, et le plafond de la salle était un ciel étoilé.  
- Il n'est pas réel le ciel, c'est un plafond magique qui fait croire un ciel étoilé, je l'ai dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! S'exclama la fille ébouriffée avec un air qui se voulait intelligent et au dessus des autres.  
Harry roula des yeux.  
- Et le pire c'est qu'elle se croit intéressante le caniche ! dit Harry.  
Ron pouffa littéralement de rire. Il était vrai que cette chevelure était des plus étrange. Cependant la fille l'avait très bien entendu, elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard outré et assassin. Harry ne lui prêta même pas attention, ce qui fit encore plus enrager la fille.

Ils stoppèrent devant un tabouret avec un chapeau vieux et rapiécer posait sur ce dernier. Harry fronça les sourcils, ce chapeau n'était pas ordinaire, il dégageait une aura des plus troublante.

Une fissure se forma au niveau de sa bouche et le chapeau commença à chanter :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi  
Les hauts-de-forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâle figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix  
Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête  
Le choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leur fin  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant!

La salle éclata d'applaudissement nourris. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, content que son instint avait raison. Il ne le tromper jamais.  
Pendant un bref instant il rencontra le regard de Severus Rogue. Instantanément, sa cicatrice lui fit un mal de chien, comme si elle était chauffée à blanc. Harry se mordit la joue, pour paraître indifférent. Finalement la douleur s'atténua. Harry se jeta un dernier regard soupçonneux à son professeur avant de rapporter son intention à la répartition.  
- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartie dans vos maisons.  
Mcgonagall commença l'appelle. Harry se déconnecta bien vite. Trop de questions lui trottaient la tête.  
Qu'est ce que voulait dire cette douleur à sa cicatrice ? Qu'est ce que Rogue avait avoir dans tout cela ?  
- Potter Harry !  
Harry releva la tête et monta sur le tabouret sous les chuchotements et les coups d'oeil des sorciers de toute la salle. Le Choixpeau lui couvera toute sa vue tellement il était grand.  
Une petite voix vint dans sa tête, pas le moins surpris du monde Harry l'écouta attentivement.  
- Un Potter, tu es un cas difficile. Loyal, intelligent, rusé, ambitieux, mais surtout beaucoup de courage. Oui tu irais bien à...  
GRIFFONDOR !

La table des lions explosa, Harry la rejoignit tout en faisant des poignets de mains, il vit les jumeaux et s'installa à côté d'eux.  
- FREDY ET GEORGETTE ! S'exclama t-il assez fort pour que les autres entende.  
- MAIS C'EST NOTRE PETIT RYRY !  
Et sous les éclats de rires ou la surprise de certain élève à la vue d'un survivants blagueur, Harry, Fred et Gorge se jetèrent dans les bras en même temps.  
- Pendant ces un quart d'heure, dit Harry en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine d'un air solennel, vous m'avez terriblement moqué.  
Il s'essuya une larme imaginaire.  
- Ho Ryry, à notre grand dame, il nous fallait accomplir notre mission...  
- ...celle qui consistait à s'installer à la Grande Salle...  
- ...alors n'écoutant que nos estomacs...  
- ...nous avons bravis mille et un danger afin de venir à la rencontre de cette table...  
- ...et des futurs mets succulents !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant que Grégorie Vincent allait à Serpentard.  
- Weasley Ronald !  
Ron tremblant des pieds à la tête s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret. Le Choixpeau sur sa tête s'écria presque immédiatement :  
- GRIFFONDOR !  
Soulagé, il vint s'assoire à côté de Harry qui lui fit un immense sourire.

Après que le dernier ait rejoint sa table, Dumbledore se leva.  
- Nigaud, gradouble, bizarre, pinçon, quatre mots merveilleux n'est ce pas ?  
Personne ne pipa mots pendant que les plats apparurent.  
- Toujours bizarre Dumbledore, dit Ron.  
- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry, au contraire il est très censé.  
Les Weasley ainsi que ceux qu'il l'avait entendu le regardèrent comme si il était fou.  
- C'est quatre mots, décrivait son caractère, dit il.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il se serait envoyé des fleurs ? Demanda George amusé.  
- Précisément Georgette.  
Il eut quelques rires avant que les plats soient vides.  
Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.  
- Pour les premières années, je vous annonce que la forêt entourant le château est strictement interdite, aucun élève est autorisé à se promener la nuit dans les couloirs, Rusard, notre concierge m'a chargé également de vous dire que l'aile droite du premier étage et également interdit à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Merci et bonne nuit !

Harry et Ron suivirent, non pas le prefet mais Fred et George. Ils empruntèrent divers passages secrets et arrivèrent devant un tableau d'une grosse dame en robe rose. A la surprise du ninja, la toile parlait et bougeait !  
- Mot de passe ?  
- Caput Draconis !  
Le tableau pivota pour laisser un passage dans le mur. Ils s'y engouffrèrent.  
Une foule s'était regroupée autour des fauteuils rouges prés de la cheminée.  
- Mais que ce passe t-il ?  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, un éclair orange, se dégagea de la foule des sorciers et se jeta sur le ninja.  
- HARRRRYYYYYY !!!!!  
- NARUTO ?  
Un autre éclair mais cette fois ci noir, se jeta sur les deux autres les faisant dangereusement vaciller.  
- SASUKE ?  
- Content de te revoir Harry !  
Fred et George vinrent à leur rencontre, Ron sur leur talon.  
- Ryry tu nous présentes ?  
- MOI C'EST NARUTO UZUMAKI !!!!  
- Et moi Sasuke Uchiwa, dit Sasuke en regardant à la fois amusé et désespéramment Naruto en qui faisait des petites loopings content de revoir Harry.  
- Naruto, Sasuke je suis super content de vous voir, dit ce dernier en les serrant dans ses bras, mais j'aimerais vous posez une question.  
- Vas y ! Dit Naruto.  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration.  
- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ?!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Note de l'auteur: pour l'instant vous êtes plus pour le slash mais cela peut encore changé en matière de vote celon le déroulement de la fic mais ne tardait pas trop non plus pour donner votre avis aussi non cela sera trop tard un moment où à un autre !_


	11. Chapter 11

11- Nouveaux pensionnaires imprévus.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ?!!!!!!

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent avant de baisser la tête, un air coupable dans les yeux. Naruto se tortillait nerveusement les mains avant de prendre la parole sous le regard brûlant de Harry.  
- On voulait te faire une petite surprise, tenta t-il avec un sourire qui ne conquit pas Harry.  
Le sorcier ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier que les ninjas l'aient délaissés d'un simple au revoir pour qu'ils viennent à Poudlard. A présent, cela allait engendrer beaucoup trop problème !  
- Est-ce que Albus Dumbledore est au courant de vôtre arrivé ? Demanda le Survivant d'une voix tenue.  
- Non, répondit d'une toute petite voix le blond.

Si on disait que Harry fulminait, on l'aurait pris pour un aveugle, Harry bouillonnait de rage.  
Voyant rouge, Sasuke s'interposa prudemment.  
- Harry calme toi s'il te plait, on va aller voir le vieux ok ?  
Harry le scruta du regard avant de finir par acquiescer.  
- Tu nous en veux ? Demanda Naruto.  
Devant les yeux de chiens battus de ses amis, il ne put esquisser un petit sourire. Comment pourrait il les en vouloir, c'était ses frères après tout. Et puis ce n'était pas comme ci cela était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de bêtise complètement irréfléchie.

- Comment êtes vous arriver ici finalement ?  
- C'est Sirius.  
Harry les incita à continuer, ignorant les regards curieux et inquisiteurs des Griffondors qui observaient les ninjas comme des bêtes de foire.  
- Il nous a fabriqué un Portoloin pour la tour des Griffondors, avec l'aide de certaines potions qu'il aurait piqué au crasseux ! S'exclama Naruto, content que Harry ait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
- Pourquoi vous avez t-il fait ce Portoloin ?  
- En fait au début, il ne voulait pas mais après une discussion très civilisé et constructive, haussement des sourcils vers le blond, il a finalement accédé à notre requête mais en échange nous devions promettre de garder un ½il sur toi, comme nous le faisions à Konoha.

Harry sourit franchement, oui c'était bel et bien ses frères, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.  
Soudain, une idée gênante lui vint à l'esprit.  
Il se souvenait que Kakashi avait cherché désespérément Naruto et Sasuke en espérant les trouver avant le départ de son fils. Par conséquent, Kakashi devait toujours les chercher !  
Aussi pâle qu'un linceul, Harry fixa les deux aspirants ninjas avec inquiétudes et désolation.  
- Nous devons prévenir Dumbledore au plus vite, se contenta de dire Harry.

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés durant le reste de la conversation. Ils semblaient fascinés par Sasuke et Naruto. Il était rare qu'on accorde autant d'attention au blond et il en profitait en bombant le torse avec fierté et importance.  
- Où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore ?  
Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter des regards malicieux au coin.  
- Vous avez frappés à la bonne porte messieurs...  
-...Vous ne trouveriez pas meilleur guide car...  
- ...Nous visitons le bureau du directeur aussi souvent que lui-même...  
-...Si ce n'est plus !  
- Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'a moitié surpris ? Soupira Harry avec une fausse moue outrée.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune rouge et or des griffons sous les protestations de La Grosse Dame, comme quoi cela ne ce faisait pas de sortir une dame de ses rêveries.

Ils déboulèrent dans les couloirs et plusieurs passages secrets qui firent l'étonnement des deux nouveaux ninjas. Harry quand a lui nota précieusement les passages secrets dans un coin de sa tête. On ne savait jamais, cela pouvait toujours servir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une statue en forme de gargouille. Fred sortit de sa poche un vieux bout de parchemin posa sa baguette dessus en murmurant quelque chose. Il la contempla un moment avant de se tourner vers la statue qui gardait l'entrée.  
- Forêt noire !  
La gargouille se déplaça pour les laisser passer.  
- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, bonne chance camarades !

Les ninjas leurs accordèrent un sourire avant d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Harry frappa à la porte attendant l'autorisation d'entrer, celle-ci se fit sans attendre.  
Quand, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Harry, Sasuke et Naruto, restèrent bouche bée par la splendeur du bureau circulaire. Des portraits endormis surplombaient les murs, des objets d'astronomie voletaient ou sifflaient doucement.  
Enfin, un magnifique oiseau rouge et or gouvernait un perchoir. L'oiseau les regarda chacun leur tour avant de se poser sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier tout en chantant un air mélodieux.  
Cette douce complainte réchauffa les c½urs.  
Le directeur qui avait observait toute la scène avec surprise, derrière son bureau ne laissa rien paraître. Il était rare que l'oiseau accorde sa confiance à une personne a moins quelle soit remplie de bonne intention.

- Quel est cet oiseau professeur, demanda Harry en caressant la tête de l'animal.  
- Un phénix, il se nomme Fumsec, les phénix sont capables de porter des charges extrêmement lourde et leurs larmes de grands pouvoirs de guérison. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour écouter les ragots d'un vieux sénile ?  
Harry ne releva pas.  
- En fait professeur, commença Sasuke, Naruto et moi-même avons atterrit dans la salle commune des Griffondores.  
Dumbledores ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde.  
- Et pourquoi donc je vous pris ?  
- En fait, dit Naruto, nous espérions pouvoir rester avec Harry...  
Albus hocha la tête.  
- Je vois, je pense que vous pouvez participer à certain court mais hélas très peu. Vous n'êtes pas sorciers et puis votre maître va sûrement s'inquiéter. Quand il découvrira la supercherie il viendra sans aucun doute vous chercher pour vous ramener à Konoha.  
Harry qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé le silence, prit la parole.  
- Je pense que Naruto et Sasuke peuvent participer à tous les cours possible, ils suffiront qu'ils utilise leur chakra en guise de magie vue qu'ils n'en possèdent pas. Après tout si j'ai bien compris la baguette magique n'est simplement qu'un moyen ingénieux de concentrer son flux magique et le diriger correctement ? Naruto et Sasuke pourraient aussi bien s'en servir !  
Si Dumbledore avait été surpris, il ne laissa rien paraître.  
- Bien, mais il reste toujours le problèm de votre père.  
- Je m'en occupe, dit Harry.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment avant d'acquiescer vaincu.  
- Bon, dans ce cas, je suppose que vous ne voudriez pas être séparé ? Alors rejoignaient les Griffondores, vos achats vous seront livré demain à la première heure. Pour le cas des baguettes magiques vous viendrez dans mon bureau où monsieur Ollivanders vous proposera des baguettes.  
- Merci professeurs.  
Sur ceux ils quittèrent tous les trois les appartements du directeur de l'école, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Fumsec vint se poser sur le dossier de la chaise qu'occupait le vieux sorcier. Ce dernier caressa distraitement le plumage écarlate du phénix.  
Le jeune Potter ou Hatake, était bien intelligent et méfiant, peut être même un peu trop. Il faudrait qu'il le tienne à l'½il. Il fallait absolument qu'il se rallie à notre cause, il ferait un puissant atout. Tout en pensant cela, Albus n'avait pas remarqué que le phénix le regardait avec désapprobation, presque avec dégoût.  
Contrôler les gens était un jeu bien dangereux et cela Fumsec le savait pertinemment.


	12. Chapter 12

**12-premier jour d'un ninja**

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait. Il se redressa sur ses coudes prenant appuis sur son matelas. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour identifier les lieux. Avec un regard quelques peu nostalgique il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Non, décidemment, rien ne remplacerai son village !  
Après s'être douché et habillé, il dirigea son regard autour du dortoir des garçons appartenant à la maison des rouges et ors.  
Aucune trace de Naruto ni de Sasuke, ils devaient être entrain d'essayer leur baguette chez le vieux croulant !

Harry noua ses cheveux long en catogan, prit son sac et s'élança dans la salle commune. Avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter le dortoir, une masse rousse s'écria des escaliers :  
- Harry, attends moi !  
Ron, le rejoignit et lui adressa un sourire que Harry rendit. Ce dernier, lui rappelez beaucoup son ami Naruto. Ils avaient le même caractère et une tristesse similaire dans les yeux.  
Harry ne le lui demanda pas sa provenance, après tout chacun ses secrets et de plus, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu même si Harry sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ils arrivèrent dans les escaliers vivants. Ron ne faisait que pester contre ceux-ci, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à les envoyer dans des étages plus ou moins insolites, mais en aucun cas au rez de chausser. Les élèves de premières années des autres maisons étaient dans le même pétrin qu'eux.  
Sa patience a bout, Harry joignit ses mains en un simple signe.  
A l'instant, des sceaux apparurent sur les rampes des escaliers qui s'immobilisèrent tous en même temps, les conduisant au rez de chausser.  
Témoin de toute la scène, les élèves observèrent Harry descendre les escaliers comme si de rien n'était, avec des yeux ronds.  
Arrivé en bas, le ninja se retourna vers le rouquin en haussant les sourcils gracieusement.  
- Alors tu viens ? Demanda t-il à un Ron abasourdit.  
Voyant que le sorcier ne réagissait pas, il s'exclama pour tout le monde :  
- Je tiens à signaler que cet technique d'immobilisation ne fera plus effet d'ici quelques instants alors je vous conseil vivement de regagner la terre ferme !  
Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, les élèves se précipitèrent au sol.

Comme si cela était normal, Harry empoigna Ron toujours sans réaction, vers la Grande Salle suivit par des paires d'yeux curieux et à la fois admiratifs.

Le ninja brun fut plus que surpris de retrouver Naruto et Sasuke a tablaient à Griffondor. Harry s'attendait plutôt à ce que le test des baguettes dure bien plus longtemps, après tout le sien avait duré plusieurs heures !  
Sans prêter attention aux sorciers qu'ils les regardaient curieusement, Harry traîna Ron vers ses presque frères.  
Il s'installa à côté de Naruto et en face de Sasuke, qui en passant attirer les regards de la gente féminine tout comme Harry. Mais Sasuke étant Sasuke et Harry étant Harry, ils ne le remarquèrent pas le moins du monde !  
Ron du retenir un rire en faisant cette constatation. Sur ce coup, Naruto le regarda à son tour perplexe puis compris finalement son pouffement.  
- Halala ! Que veux tu, ils sont naïfs et innocents ! Difficile à croire n'est ce pas ? Dit il en faisant des gestes dramatiques.  
Cette fois ci, Ron explosa littéralement de rire.  
Harry et Sasuke, stoppèrent leur conversation sur les différentes méthodes de vie des sorciers pour regarder le blond et le roux pliés en deux.  
- Peut on partager votre hilarité ? Demanda Harry alors que Sasuke expliquais cela sur le fait qu'ils étaient restés trop prés du soleil !  
- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, vous bambins, vous êtes bien trop jeunes ! S'exclama Naruto.  
Sasuke renifla légèrement vexé.  
- Tu es à peine plus jeune que nous, mais si tu tiens tellement à garder tes conversations de vieillard privé...  
- C'est avec joie que nous acceptons, on n'aimerait pas mal vieillir !  
Satisfait d'avoir mouché Naruto et Ron, Sasuke et Harry se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.  
- Pour revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, s'exclama le blond, c'est la catastrophe !!!!  
Voyant qu'il avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux, les deux autres ninjas s'empressèrent de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Ils n'ont pas de Ramens ! Pleurnicha t-il ouvertement faisant rire la plus grande partie de la Grande salle.  
Après lui avoir donné une bonne claque derrière la tête, Harry vit les Jumeaux Weasley s'approcher d'eux tout sourire.  
- Salut les garçons ! Commença Fred, par le plus grand des hasards...  
-... Ce n'était qu'un hasard, continua George gloussant.  
-... que nous avons entendus ta plainte Naruto...  
-... et c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé...  
-... de te révéler un secret...  
-... que tout le monde connaît...  
-... donc ce n'est plus secret...  
-...mais bon passons, ce que l'on voulait te révéler...  
-... c'est que tu peux commander tout ce que tu veux...  
-...comme plats et ils apparaîtrons...  
-...comme par magie...  
- ...Quoique que tu vas nous dire que c'est de la magie !

Naruto les regarda à tour de rôle un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage rayé.  
Il se gratta la gorge bruyamment avant de clamer haut et fort :  
- Un bol de ramens avec une portion de porc !  
Aussitôt, la commande apparût devant lui, le bol où fumer son contenu était magnifiquement raffiné. Tout en or avec des formes rectangulaire au lieu de circulaire. Sur le marché de Konoha, un instancile tel que celui-ci était très chère !

Cependant, Naruto ne jeta même pas un regard à l'esthétique du produit, beaucoup plus pressé d'engloutir ses ramens. Sans plus de cérémonies, il s'empara des baguettes chinoises en bois de houx joliment décoré pour commencer de s'empiffrer de nouilles.  
Ron l'imitant en engloutissant en quelques secondes ses toasts, le bacon et des oeufs.

Tous furent bouche bée d'un tel appétit, sauf quatre personnes. Harry, Sasuke et les jumeaux. Les deux ninjas préfèrent un bol de riz quand aux jumeaux ils s'emparèrent de toasts.

- Fred, George, comment se passent les cours ici ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.  
- C'est simple, une classe, des élèves et un professeur, d'autre question ?  
Le ninja leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Non, je voulais dire, est ce qu'ils sont exigeants, est ce que les cours se passent bien en général.  
Les rouquins haussèrent les épaules.  
- Ma foie, vu que vous êtes en première années, les profs ne vont pas vous surmonter du moins pas tous, mais aussi non, vu le nombre de Griffondors aussi timides que j'ai pus constater dans le première année, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème.  
- Du moins, rétorqua Fred, en omettant le fait qu'on a une chauve souris graisseuse en professeur des potions et les cours en commun avec les Serpentards.  
Harry sursauta.  
- Je pensais que toutes les maisons étaient unies ?  
- Elles le sont loin de là, seuls les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles sont aussi cordiales avec nous, mais les Serpentards sont détestés par tous, dit le rouquin en jetant un oeil aux serpents.  
- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Sasuke.  
- C'est une guerre qui remonte depuis des siècles. Les Fondateurs de Poudlard, nommé Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Pouffsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondore, étaient amis autre fois. Ils avaient décidés de fonder une école de sorcellerie afin que les sorciers puissent profiter de leurs connaissances. Pour les répartirent en fonctions de leur qualités, ils créèrent le Choipeaux Magique. Griffondors les courageux, Serpentards les rusés, Poufsouffles les loyaux et Serdaigle les studieux.  
George fit une courte pose avant de continuer.  
- Pendant plusieurs années, tous se déroula pour le mieux jusqu'au jour au Salazar en a eu assez.  
- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Naruto en émergeant de son quatrième bol de nouille.  
- Salazar a exigé que seul les sangs purs doivent avoir le privilège d'être éduqué dans leur école. S'en ais suivit une guerre entre les maisons contre Serpentard qui dura jusqu'à la nuit des temps.  
Un silence pensif entoura ses paroles avant que Harry le brise.  
- Qu'est ce qu'un sang pur ?  
Les jumeaux semblaient tous à coup mortellement sérieux, ce qui surpris les quatre premières années.  
Voyant que leurs frères ne répondraient pas, Ron s'en chargea.  
- Un sang pur est quelqu'un qui se crois supérieur a tout le monde simplement parce qu'il descend d'une longue lignée de sorcier.  
- Et si dans sa famille il n'y avait pas que des sorciers mais aussi des moldus ? Demanda Sasuke en appréhendant la réponse.  
- On l'appelle sang mêlé ou plus grossièrement sang-de-bourbe, c'est la plus grosse injure qu'on ais jamais entendus car on le traitant ainsi on le rabaisse en insinuant que le sorcier ne vaut pas mieux que de la crasse sur des chaussure dû à son sang.  
Tous avaient la bouche ouverte d'horreur.  
- C'est inhumain, comment peut on être aussi cruel, marmonna Harry.  
- Et aussi fière de sa personne ! S'exclama Naruto bouillant de colère.  
- C'est infâme, murmura Sasuke d'une voix glaciale qui fit tressaillir les sorciers.

Au même moment, le préfet en chef qui n'était autre que le grand frère de Ron, Percy Weasley, distribua les emplois du temps.  
Ils commençaient par deux heures de métamorphose, deux autres de botanique, allaient manger et enfin finissaient avec deux heures de potions en communs avec les Serpentards.  
- Je sens qu'on va rire, dit d'une voix polaire Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur classe sans trop de problème demandant constamment leur chemin aux portraits ou étudiants qu'ils croisaient. Arrivés devant la porte, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers. Naruto vit une jeune fille de leur âge aux cheveux ébouriffés entrain de lire un livre à l'écart des autres. Cela lui fit comme un flash back. Il se voyait des années en arrière avant de rencontrer Harry et Sasuke, évitant les autres élèves de sa classe. Il se sentit profondément ennuyé pour la jeune fille. Il alla à sa rencontre. Par contre il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Harry qui l'observait.  
- Il va s'en mordre les doigts.  
Sasuke ne comprit pas mais préféra regarder plutôt que de poser la question qui lui trottait en tête.

- Salut.  
La jeune fille émergea de son bouquin, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux, clairement ennuyé qu'on la dérange dans sa passionnante lecture.  
- Oui ? Dit elle sèchement.  
Un peu surpris par ce ton, Naruto se reprit vite à sourire.  
- Tu lis quoi ?  
Elle le regarda de plus en plus agacée.  
- C'est pour me poser cette question que tu m'as dérangé.  
- Heu...Oui...enfin heu...  
- Je vois, de toute façon cela est un truc bien trop compliquer pour des personnes ne sachant pas formuler correctement une phrase !  
Sur le coup, Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, reprenant ses esprits, il allait répliquer lorsque son ami lui en empêcha :  
- Laisse tomber Naruto, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Sasuke qui avait compris pourquoi Naruto avait voulu sympathisait avec cette fille.  
Fulminant, il rejoignit ses amis en jetant des regards noirs à la fille qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Le professeur Mcgonagall finit par arriver et ordonna d'un signe de tête d'entrer dans sa classe. Les élèves s'exécutèrent.  
Harry et Sasuke se mirent ensemble alors que Ron et Naruto partageaient une autre table.  
Mcgonagall fit un petit geste de sa baguette et donna les instructions du cours.  
- Bien je suis le professeur Mcgonagall votre directrice de maison, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer une leçon pour le moins très simple. Pendant ces deux heures vous allez étudier les conséquences de ce nouveau sortilège et apprendre à correctement le manier, celui-ci sert à transformer une épingle en une aiguille. Bien entendu pendant votre année, le niveau de difficulté augmentera considérablement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de transformer une tasse en bol.  
Le cours continua ainsi pendant les deux heures. Personne à part Hermione et Harry arrivèrent a exécuter leur métamorphose à la grande horreur de Granger, ne voulant pas se contenter de la seconde place !  
Les deux autres ninjas n'étaient pas encore très à l'aise avec leur baguette.

Ils s'avancèrent rapidement devant la serre où une petite femme joyeuse un peu rondouillette les accueillit dans sa serre.  
- Je suis le professeur de Botanique, Mme Chourage, aujourd'hui vous allez me remplir un questionnaire sur les différent engrais que vous utiliseriez pour chaque plante que je vous nommerais. Ne vous en faîtes pas cela n'est pas noté, c'est simplement pour me donner une idée de votre niveau.  
Deux heures plus tard les quatre amis étaient d'accord que la botanique n'était vraiment pas leur truc.  
Ils firent leur entrée où chaque sorcier les observa plus particulièrement Harry. Apparemment, l'histoire des escaliers avait fait le tour de l'école.  
Ils s'installèrent en commandant leur repas, pas pour Ron, tout en discutant joyeusement.  
- J'espère que les potions seront bien plus amusant ! S'exclama Naruto.  
- Je ne pense pas après tout on a cours avec les Serpentards, répondit Ron.  
Tous acquiescèrent.  
Soudain un crapaud fit son apparition sur la tête de Naruto. Celui-ci le prit dans ses mains en lui jetant un regard intéressé.  
- Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable d'invoquer des crapauds sur ma tête !  
- Baka, dit Sasuke exaspéré, je ne pense pas que...  
- Trévor !  
Un jeune garçon de leur âge au visage lunaire et aux dents gâtées se précipita vers Naruto, en fixant le ninja d'un air désolé.  
- Excuse moi, c'est mon crapaud Trévor, il s'enfuit à chaque fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
Naruto lui fit un immense sourire.  
- Pas de problème, tien. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, dit il en lui tendant l'amphibien.  
- Moi c'est Neville Longdubat, dit il timidement en prenant son animal.  
- Eux se sont mes potes, Sasuke Uchiha, Ron Weasley et Harry Hatake-Potter.  
Soudain, Neville eut le rouge aux joux.  
- Harry...Pot...Potter ? Ho oui tout le monde te connaît, enchanté, enfin je veux dire...  
Devant ce spectacle le ninja à la cicatrice ria franchement.  
- Du calme, je vais pas te manger ! Je préfère que tu me considères comme un ami normal plutôt qu'une célébrité !  
- D'accord ! Dit Neville en reprenant contenance.

Il s'en furent tous les cinq aux cachots pour leur cours de potion. Devant la porte, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard mené par un jeune homme blond platine, le visage froid et les yeux acier.  
- Alors c'est donc vrai, Harry Potter est un ninja ? Demanda t-il d'une voix traînante.  
Harry se sentit se raidir, il ne savait pas comment le prendre, il sentit ses amis de Konoha, se tendre le prenant comme une insulte.  
- Voici Crabe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise, dit en montrant ses amis derrière. Moi je me nomme Drago, Drago Malfoy !  
Harry vit un petit sourire ironique effleurer les lèvres de Ron. Malheureusement, le blond s'en aperçut.  
- Mon nom te fait rire, inutile de demander le tien, un rouquin et une robe se seconde main, dit il en le dévisageant, tu es sans aucun doute un Weasley !  
Ron serra les dents mais ne fit rien.  
- Tu apprendras vite que certaine famille valent mieux que d'autre Potter ! Evite de traîner parmi les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller !  
Il lui tendit une main.  
Harry lui lança un regard mauvais et contre toute attente, il s'approcha pour lui serrait le main mais au dernier moment, il lui donna un coup de poing qui fit voltiger le blond.  
- Désole BAKA, mais je n'ai pas besoin de conseille, je sais qui sont les gens douteux. Au fait le coup de poing, c'était pour avoir insulté mes amis.  
Granger s'avança vers lui les mains sur les hanches.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends à cause de toi on va avoir plein d'ennuis !  
Harry l'ignora superbement en observant le blond se relever en se massant la joue.  
- Tu vas me le payer Potter.  
Ce dernier eut un sourire diabolique.  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça !  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'immature ! S'écria Hermione.  
- On ne t'a pas sonné le caniche ! Cracha Naruto.  
Le dit caniche lui lança un regard noir avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour une remarque cinglante quand le professeur des potions fit son entrée.  
- Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda t-il calmement.  
- C'est Potter monsieur, il m'a attaqué sans aucune raison !  
Severus eut un rictus méprisant.  
- 50 points en moins pour Griffondore Mr Potter maintenant entrez tous !  
Harry n'insista pas sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Ce graisseux semblait porter les serpents dans sont coeur. Quelle horreur !!!

Une fois que tous se furent installés, le professeur s'avança prés de son bureau et fit l'appel. Quand il arriva à Potter, il sourit.  
- Tien tien, Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité ? Voyons si vous avez consulté vos livres pendant votre séjour chez les _ninjas_ !  
Harry lui jeta un regard froid. Le mot ninja avait était prononcé avec un tel dégoût !  
Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque une main apaisante venant de Sasuke lui conseilla de garder son calme.  
Rageant contre l'Uchiwa pour l'avoir arrêté à temps, Rogue demanda :  
- Alors monsieur Potter, qu'est ce qu'on obtient quand on ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ?  
Harry d'un air moqueur avant de répondre :  
- On obtient un somnifère si puissant qu'on appelle la goûte du mort vivant !  
Rogue montra des dents. Il se retourna vers un autre garçon de Griffondore tout tremblotant qui n'était autre que Neville.  
- Mr Longdubat, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?  
Neville regarda tout penaud, Hermione entrain de lever la main désespérément.  
Il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne savait pas lorsqu'un ronronnement lui parvint à l'oreille, s'était un minuscule lionceau qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, soudain son visage s'éclaira.  
- Alors Mr Longdubat, vous ignorez la réponse n'est ce pas ? C'est navrant !  
Apparemment Rogue n'avait pas remarqué le félin.  
- Il n'y a aucune différence entre le napel et le tue loup, répondit Neville qui avait repris des couleurs.  
Après un court silence, Rogue cracha un "exacte" à peine inaudible. Attendant qu'il ait le dos retourné. Neville remercia le lion qui disparut avant d'adresser un sourire à Harry qui avait sa main posée sur sa table, une goûte de sang séché dessus.  
Finalement, le cours continua sans autre incident. Ne prenant simplement que des notes sur ce que le professeur disait.  
Enfin, la cloche sonna la fin de leur martyre.

Harry, Naruto, Sasuke, Ron et Neville se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune en silence lorsque Neville demanda :  
- Comment as-tu fait ça en cours de Potion ?  
Harry lui adressa un sourire avant de dire :  
- Technique d'Invocation.  
Il lui expliqua en quoi consistait cette technique devant son regard admiratif.  
- Malheureusement, je ne sais toujours pas invoquer un lion.  
- Et vous quel animaux vous invoquez ? Demanda Ron aux deux autres ninjas.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Dit Naruto.  
- Un serpent, chuchota Sasuke un peu mal à l'aise. Enfin plutôt un truc qui ressemble à bout de ficelle qui se tortille pour l'instant.  
Personne ne fit de remarque.  
- Bon ben, cette journée c'est plus tôt bien déroulé, dit Harry.  
- Si tu trouve que d'avoir fait perdre 50 points à notre maison soit une bonne chose alors je suis d'accord avec toi ! Dit Naruto.  
- C'était pour une bonne cause, murmura Neville.  
- En fait ça valait le coup rien que pour voir Malfoy se traîner par terre comme un chien ! S'exclama Ron.  
Harry croisa les bras, pas très content de cette remarque.  
Naruto et Sasuke rire de son comportement. Pauvre Patmol, qu'est ce qui avaient tous contre les chiens ?


	13. Chapter 13

**13- magie et chakra**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry avait fait des prouesses pour son premier cours de vol, en effet Neville avait perdu le contrôle de son balais lors du cours de Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol. Harry avait dû le rattraper sans quoi il aurait été fort probable qui se rompt le cou. Bibine en avait été bouche bé et l'avait ordonné de le suivre. C'est ainsi que Harry fut amené au professeur Mcgonagall. Il avait été présenté à toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor et accepté dans l'équipe en tant qu'Attrapeur. Il n'avait pas eu trop le choix, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis car une chose était sûr, il aurait refusé ce poste, tout aussi prestigieux soit il. Sasuke soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir profité de l'occasion pour corrompre Harry un peu plus au monde sorcier, afin que ses choix finals soient plus dans les plans du vieil homme.  
Harry avait du mal à suivre le cours des études, des entraînements de Quidditch et enfin ses entraînements personnels pour l'épreuve des shonins qui aura lieu dans deux semaines environ ! Il n'était donc pas surprenant de voir le survivant s'étaler sur son lit dés qu'il pénétrait dans son dortoir.

On était un mardi, le début de la troisième semaine qui rapprochait les ninjas de l'épreuve. S'ils étaient nerveux, c'était un euphémisme. Naruto mangeait beaucoup plus que d'habitude et parlait fort et riait plus bruyamment, Sasuke se montrait toujours aussi impassible mais Harry était le seul à l'avoir percé à jour lorsqu'au cours de leur promenade au parc, Sasuke avait bien faillit se prendre un arbre tellement il était dans la lune ce qui avait bien fait rire Naruto et Ron. Seul Harry et Neville étaient resté silencieux. Neville plus par timidité qu'autre chose alors que Harry était perplexe.

- Il est vraiment trouillard ce prof ! S'exclama Ron à l'adresse de Quirell alors qu'il sortait de la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Ron, on sait, ça fait au moins depuis le début de l'année que tu nous rabache sans cesse la même phrase ! Soupira Naruto.  
- Pas ma faute c'est la vérité !  
Neville se retourna pour voir le fameux professeur partir en courant vers un autre couloir.  
- Vous avez senti son turban ? Demanda Sasuke qui avait suivit son regard.  
- Oui, une odeur d'ail, dit Neville, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il aurait eu une mauvaise rencontre avec des vampires lors d'un voyage en Amérique.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Harry qui était plongé dans ses pensées.  
Il se souvenait d'une fois où, en retard pour son cours de Botanique, il avait bousculé Quirell dans un couloir vide, cette fois là, le dit professeur avait fait un bond de cent mètre en poussant un cris d'agonie, il se rappelait qu'il avait tenus son épaule entre ses mains presque douloureusement. L'épaule que Harry l'avait malencontreusement touchée lors de sa bousculade. Harry n'en avait parlé à personne car il pensait que cela était sans importance mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...  
- Harry ?  
Ce dernier sursauta violemment.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était assis à la table des Griffondors dans la Grande Salle et que tous ses amis le regardaient curieusement.  
- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Ron, entre deux bouchés.  
- Heu...Oui juste un peu stressé pour l'épreuve, bégaya Harry.  
Personne ne s'aperçut de sa mine songeuse et inquiète sauf Sasuke qui le regardait toujours soucieusement. Il était bien plus observateur que les autres. Alors que Harry allait demander des comptes pour ce regard, Sasuke détourna les yeux.  
- Je te rassure tu n'es pas le seul, dit Naruto en tournant ses baguette dans son bol de ramens. C'était bien la première fois que Harry le voyait aussi sérieux et dire non à un bol de nouille !  
- On ne sait rien de cette épreuve, Kakashi- sensei refuse toujours de t'en parler ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut s'y rendre si on le désire, si c'est possible en même temps.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sasuke.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, mais il a bien insisté sur ce fait, on verra bien.  
- J'aimerai bien vous voir concourir, cela doit être très impressionnant ! S'exclama Ron, fou de joie.  
Pour toutes réponses, les trois ninjas grognèrent de concert.  
Neville les regarda tour à tour, hésitant, mais il finit par dire :  
- Je pense que vous concourrez en équipe.  
Les trois ninjas le regardèrent ainsi que Ron.  
- Ben cela me semble logique puisque votre maître veut vous voir en même temps non ? Murmura t-il.  
Harry, Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent des coups d'oeil avant de revenir sur Neville. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise.  
- On n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité, dit Sasuke.  
- Neville, tu es génial ! Un vrai géni ! S'écria Naruto en brandissant ses baguettes chinoises vers le plafond comme pour accentuer ses dires.  
- Exacte ! Approuva Harry, mais si je m'abuse ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu voulais nous dire non ?  
Le garçon au visage lunaire eut un sursaut de surprise avant de baisser la tête et se tortiller sur sa chaise comme un enfant prit en faute. Harry avait des dons pour discerner les mensonges et les propos !  
- Et ben, en fait, je me disais...que...  
- Oui, l'encouragea Ron.  
- Que... vu que Harry est en plus d'être un ninja, un sorcier cela vous donner un sacré bon atout contre les autres équipes.  
- Que veux tu dire par là ? Il n'aura pas le droit d'user de magie pendant l'épreuve.  
- Et bien que Harry pourrait faire en sorte d'utiliser sa magie en même temps que son chakra.  
- Tu veux dire comme inventer de nouvelle technique par la force du chakra et de la magie ?  
Neville acquiesça.  
Sasuke plongea dans un état songeur avant de déclarer :  
- C'est impossible !  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le blond.  
- Tout simplement parce que le chakra et répondu dans une partie du corps alors que la magie est répartie dans une autre, si tu veux, ces deux énergie sont chacune dans une poche différente, elles sont donc parfaitement impossible à manier ensemble !  
- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron qui visiblement ne comprenait pas tout.  
Sasuke roula des yeux exaspérés. Quelle joie ! Un autre Naruto en puissance dix !  
- Mais enfin, pour utiliser une telle technique qui demande à la fois de la magie et du chakra il faudrait mixer les deux énergies ensemble ! ENSEMBLE ! Donc en quelque sorte percé les deux poches pour que les deux énergies fusionnent mais cela serait dangereux !  
- En quoi ?  
- Tous simplement parce que cela pourrait entraîner une trop forte dose d'énergie pour un seul corps et si les «poches » sont percés, donc le chakra et la magie ne pourront pas se séparer et par conséquent provoquerait la mort de son utilisateur !

Ce long discours fut accompagné d'un silence pesant. Neville se sentait coupable d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à ses amis.  
- Sasuke, dit Harry, cassant par la même occasion le silence, tu as dit que si on percé les « poches » cela provoquerait ma mort ?  
- Tout à fait, ton corps ne pourrait supporter le mélange constant de deux énergies aussi puissantes.  
- Donc, il suffit pour cela de ne pas les percer.  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer.  
- Voilà, en fait au lieu de les percer pour libérer leur flux, je pensais plutôt à fabriquer une troisième « poche » reliant les deux « poches » de la magie et du chakra pour mixer les deux énergies et ensuite lorsque cela est terminé revenir dans leur poche d'origine ce qui me garantie une totale sécurité !

Les autres passèrent de Harry à Sasuke et de Sasuke à Harry à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le ninja aux yeux noir réfléchissait intensément.  
- Cela pourrait se faire, déclara finalement Sasuke ce qui provoqua des exclamations de joie chez Naruto et Ron et des soupirs de soulagements pour Neville. Cependant, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas faire. De plus cela ne saura pas sans risque.  
Harry sourit devant l'inquiétude de son ami.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer maintenant, on a cours, tu le sauras plus tard.  
Il se leva et fut suivit des autres, lorsqu'il se tourna face à Sasuke avec un grand sourire.  
- Et qui ne tente rien à rien ! dit il.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 – le moyen**

- Purée c'est quand qu'on mange !? Se lamenta pour la cinquième fois consécutive Naruto et Ron dans une parfaite synchronisation devant la pile de grimoire qui s'élevait devant leurs yeux.  
- La ferme Baka, répétait pour la cinquième fois consécutive Sasuke qui feuilleté un livre sur « les différents moyens de mélangé des dons ».  
Ils étaient tous les trois attroupé dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches plus poussées sur le moyen et les chances que Harry avait pour malaxer son chakra à la magie.

- Mais enfin, Sasuke, on a déjà raté le petit déjeuné, je refuse de rater le dîner ! Gémit Ron.  
Naruto acquiesça vivement pour appuyer ses dires.  
Sasuke roula des yeux. De toutes façons ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de regarder les reliures de cuire des bouquins comme si ses engins étaient d'une autre planète.  
Il leva la main d'un geste sec pour les faire partir avant qu'il ne change d'avis.  
Ce simple mouvement fut accompagné de cris de joie.  
- Taisez vous bon sang, on est dans une bibliothèque pas dans une foire ! S'exclama courroucé Mme Pince la bibliothécaire.  
Le blond et le roux ne firent même pas attention à elle qu'ils partaient joyeusement hors de la salle aux intellos comme ils l'appelaient.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment, ignorant les regards noirs de la bibliothécaire. Cela faisait depuis la matiné qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de créer la fameuse troisième « poche » pour contenir le chakra et la magie de Harry mais bien évidemment il n'avait absolument rien du tout.  
C'était bien la première fois de toute façon qu'un sorcier était devenu ninja.

- Sasuke t'es encore là ?  
L'appelé fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres avant de relever la tête prête à sermonner le type qui avait oser l'interrompre pendant sa lecture.  
Cependant sa colère tomba lorsqu'il reconnu les yeux verts émeraudes de Harry.  
- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste coupable.  
- Aucune importance.  
Sasuke referma le livre poussiéreux dans un coup sec et se frotta ses yeux rougis par la fatigue.  
Harry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- Sasuke, je pense que tu peux t'arrêter, les livres ne serviront à rien.  
- J'avais crus remarquer.  
Le Survivant eut un petit sourire amusé avant de s'installer en face de lui.  
- J'ai bien réfléchis à tout ceci et je suis arrivé à une conclusion.  
Le brun aux yeux noir se redressa sur son siège.  
Ayant toute l'attention de son ami, Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume qui traînait sur la table. Tout en gribouillant dessus il expliqua :  
- Voilà je pensais qu'il faudrait d'abord marqué cette action sous un signe puissant afin que l'opération marche.  
- Moui, cela limiterai les dégâts, c'est une bonne idée, si jamais il y aurait un quelconque problème, le signe absorberait les dégâts.  
Harry acquiesça vaguement de la tête.  
- Voilà, tiens et dis moi ce que tu en penses, dit il en lui tendant parchemin.  
Sasuke le prit et le contempla la bouche ouverte.  
Dessus il y avait un pentacle d'où des symboles de différentes techniques ninja étaient mélangé aux runes magiques utilisés par les sorciers aux temps moyenâgeux.  
Dans ce temps là, la magie était au sommet de sa puissance.  
Harry, ne faisant pas attention à l'air complètement ébété de son ami, se contenta de lui montrait du doigt le bout des cinq branches de l'étoile.  
- Je me disais que je ne pourrais invoquer ma magie et mon chakra sans aide, j'ai eu l'idée de m'aider de ce symbole de PARTAGE. Pendant que je prononcerai l'incantation pour créer la troisième « poche » Naruto et toi, vous vous mettrez sur deux des branches du pentacle du côté gauche alors que Neville et Ron ferait la même chose mais de l'autre côté. Moi je me mettrais sur la dernière branche qui sera le sommet du pentacle afin de pouvoir recevoir la puissance nécessaire pour faire la « poche ».  
- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous, demanda Sasuke même si il connaissait la réponse.  
- Il faut un équilibre parfait des deux pouvoirs pour la « poche » et de plus tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas suffisamment de force pour la créer tout seul moi-même.  
- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ma l'air bien comme idée mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as mis des symboles aussi antique ! Je sais que cela peut aider l'équilibre des pouvoirs mais quand même, ce sont des symboles très puissants.  
Harry soupira.  
- Je le sais bien, mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'avons pas le choix. Si je mettais des signes moins puissants, qui entre parenthèse seront forcément moins dangereux j'en conçois, il risque d'avoir un déséquilibre.  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Il risque d'avoir une sorte de rejet. Toi et Naruto avait de l'expérience par rapport à Ron et Neville. Si je place d'autre symbole que ceux-ci, le chakra risque de prendre l'avantage sur la magie donc forcément la « poche » ne sera jamais créer et cela pourrait...  
Harry se tu mais reprit le sourire instantanément.  
- Désolé, je suis d'un égoïsme, tu as raison il vaut mieux prendre le système le moins compliqué !  
Sasuke grimaça à la grande surprise de Harry.  
- Je sais très bien que cela pourrait te tuer Harry.

Il eut un silence gênant.  
- Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon, nous allons suivre ton plan. Et sache que tu n'es en aucun cas égoïste. Certes nous utiliserons nos pouvoirs pour toi mais c'est toi seul qui risques sa vie pour qu'on ait une chance de réussir l'examen des shonins.  
Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant. Il se leva et suivit son ami hors de la salle des livres.


	15. Chapter 15

**_15- Passons à l'acte !_**

- Bon, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ? Demanda pour la xième fois Sasuke à ses amis.  
Naruto, Ron et Neville acquiescèrent pour la xième fois.  
- Oui c'est bon, on a compris, depuis le temps qu'on attendait à faire l'expérience entre la magie et le chakra ! S'exclama Naruto les yeux brillants.  
Ron approuva vigoureusement de la tête.  
- J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! Dit Neville qui avait perdu pour le moment sa légendaire timidité pour faire place à l'excitation.  
Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans un couloir vide de l'école, juste devant une salle de classe désaffecté.  
Ils attendaient impatients que Harry sorte de la classe.  
- Au fait que fait Harry ?  
- Il est entrain de tracer le pentacle pour effectuer le rituel Ron ! Dit Sasuke avec exaspération. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien qu'il ce dépêche, dit il d'une voix neutre comme toujours alors que lui aussi trépigner d'une impatience très contenue.  
- Je suis d'accords avec toi, je commence à avoir faim !  
Sasuke dévisagea le blond presque avec pitié.  
- Tu as tout le temps, tu es un estomac sur patte, c'est vraiment pitoyable baka.  
Piqué au vif, Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre assez méchamment lorsque Harry sortit de la classe.  
- Alors on s'amuse bien ? Dit il ironique.  
Les deux ninjas lui lancèrent un regard noir alors que les deux autres sorciers paraissaient soulagés d'avoir échappé à une dispute qui promettait d'être longue.  
- Tu aurais pus te dépêcher Harry ! S'indigna Naruto en passant devant Harry entrant dans la classe le plus vite possible pour échapper au dernier du clan Uchiwa qui paraissait bouillonner sur place.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer ses deux amis d'un regard triste.  
Harry n'était pas aveugle, il savait bien que l'amitié entre ses deux là se dégradaient au fil du temps laissant place à la jalousie et à la colère.  
Ho, bien évidemment Naruto et Sasuke ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte mais Harry, lui, oui.  
Bizarrement, cela aurait paraître normal pour n'importe qui, mais Le Survivant avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des événements entre les deux ninjas. Un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Non, c'était sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours...pourtant, Kakashi lui avait bien mis en garde un jour contre ce genre de sensation.  
« Fais toujours confiance à ton instinct, c'est ton plus grand allié ! » avait il dit.  
- Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda Neville.  
Harry leva la tête pour remarquer que Neville était seul dans le couloir alors que les autres étaient déjà rentrés.  
Neville semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui ce qui énormément plaisir au brun.  
- Tout baigne !  
Sceptique, Neville ne releva pas, pensant qu'il lui en parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt.  
- OK, alors tu viens ?  
-Oui, j'arrive.  
Harry emboîta le pas à son ami, pénétrant dans la classe et referma la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation et de verrouillage dessus.

Tous les occupants dans la pièce regardèrent le pentacle dessiné par terre avec appréhension.  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le faire ? Demanda une dernière fois Harry.  
Pour toute réponse, le rouquin et le blond levèrent le pouce avec un grand sourire alors que les deux autre se contèrent d'acquiescer.  
- Merci.  
Les sorciers et les ninjas se postèrent chacun sur une branche du symbole. Les deux sorciers d'un côté et les deux ninjas dans l'autre.  
Harry se posta sur la branche du haut, les dominants.  
- C'est parti.  
Tous les occupants de la pièce se concentrèrent sur leur source de pouvoir que cela soit chakra ou sorcellerie. Ils avaient tous la même idées en tête : aider leur ami.  
Soudain, au centre du pentacle, quatre boules de couleurs différentes : l'une orange, jaune, violet et bleu marine presque noir fusionnèrent ensemble faisant apparaître une grosse boule de lumière argentée.  
Tout le monde la fixait comme hypnotisé quand soudain elle se matérialisa, prenant la forme d'un lion.  
Ce dernier croisa le regard de Harry et lui fit un petit sourire affectueux, avant de se jeter en lui. Puis tout redevient brusquement normale.  
Le pentacle avait disparut.  
- Pourquoi est ce que je ne ressens aucune fatigue ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. On a pourtant utilisé nos pouvoirs en grande quantité non ?  
Sasuke secoua la tête.  
- Détrompe toi, tu n'as utilisé pratiquement aucune réserve d'énergie.  
Voyant les regards d'incompréhension posaient sur lui, il continua.  
- Les symboles qui avaient autour du pentacle étaient des symboles de puissance. Cela permettait de catalyser votre puissance à un taux minime ainsi vous n'êtes pas fatigué, et puis cela était plus fatiguant pour Harry que pour nous. Après tout c'est lui qui a préservé l'équilibre des puissances.  
Au même moment, tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui était étrangement essoufflé et semblait épuisé.  
- Tu devrait aller te reposer, conseilla gentiment Naruto.  
- Non, j'aimerai d'abord voir si cela a marché.  
Ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de protester, Harry s'écorcha le pouce, posa sa même main sur le parquet et s'écria :  
- INVOCATION !  
C'est alors qu'un gigantesque lion apparut dans la salle de classe qui magiquement s'était agrandit pour que le lion puisse tenir dedans.  
Le fauve faisait bien dans les deux ou trois mètres de haut, il portait une longue veste noir d'où il portait le signe japonais du Courage, des bandage de combat blanc entouré des quatre pattes, un bandeau frontale où la feuille de Konoha était gravée, était attaché à son cou, s'enfonçant dans la crinière.  
Devant les mines bouche bé des sorciers et incrédule des ninjas, le lion secoua sa crinière de contentement.  
- Enfin, cela faisait un bon moment qu'on ne m'avait pas invoqué ! Il se tourna vers Harry qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Je me nomme Shishiza.  
- Moi c'est Harry, murmura t-il avant de s'évanouir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_petite note : Shishiza le lion du signe astrologique ( à ne pas confondre avec Shishi et Raion qui veulent dire "lion" l'animal. ) en japonais._


End file.
